Fifteen Years
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Draco and Ginny receive an unexpected surprise after fifteen years of marriage. A surprise Liam and Gareth are none too happy about either. Now COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

A**/N: **_This is the fourth story in the_ Tangled Web_ story arc. _I am slowly reposting all my stories since ff.net decided to delete my old account without warning. My stories can be found on the **Fire and Ice Archive** (best place in the world for D/G fics) - there is a link on my author's page.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to JKR and her various publishing companies. Gustav and Seymour belong to the Douglas Cuddle Toy Company. I accept full responsibility for Liam and Gareth.

**Fifteen Years - Part One**

Draco couldn't believe he'd been married to the witch sleeping in the middle of the bed for fifteen years come the end of the month. It just didn't seem like it had been that long, but they had two sons (one turning fifteen the last of June, the other seeing twelve in April) to show for their union.  
  
He never dreamt he'd be with anyone for so long, but Ginny was not just anyone.   
  
He smiled at the thought as he readied for bed. She'd retired to their room straightaway after dinner. They'd seen the boys off at Platform 9 ¾ that morning, the last day of the Christmas holidays. She had had a hard time parting with their youngest son, Gareth, as they had grown quite close after Liam went off to Hogwarts. She was, however, better than she was in September when she had to let him go for the first time.   
  
A well worn little yellow duck and a much loved green frog were lying on his pillow. The duck – commonly known as Gustav in the household – had been the bane of his existence for years. Now he had to look at it everyday; Liam had entrusted his mother with the safe keeping of his most prized possession in the world the day he left for Hogwarts four years ago. Gustav spent the school year residing on Ginny's vanity. Gareth allowed Seymour the frog to join the duck's vigil after some prodding by his older brother the morning of September 1st. Draco carefully moved the stuffed animals back to their usual spot so he could go to bed.   
  
Their sons were the two people he loved most in the world after his wife. Liam was the Seeker for Slytherin, top of his class, popular and surely a school prefect next year. Tall and graceful, grey eyes and silvery blond hair, cool and reserved - he was his father's son in every way. Gareth was his mother's son beyond any doubt down to the unnatural love of mashed potatoes. His defining features were his unruly red-gold hair, vivid blue eyes and gangly body – Weasley traits, every last one of them. He was easy to laugh and bookish in nature. He was the first be sorted into Ravenclaw on either side of the family. It didn't bother Draco nearly as much as he thought it would; he was actually proud that his youngest son was sorted into the house known for superior intellect. At least it wasn't Hufflepuff or worse yet, Gryffindor…  
  
Almost as soon as he slid beneath the covers, Ginny slipped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder while draping her arm over his chest. There was no need for words between them anymore. He simply knew that she was glad he had finally decided to come to bed.  
  
He laid there in the quiet, thinking how about how they should do something special for their anniversary this year. He was feeling a little sorry for himself, having just turned the fateful four-O on November 1st. The years had been kind to him: a loving family, incredible success and he retained his devilishly handsome good looks (at least that was his opinion and he was sticking to it). And most importantly, he had a devastatingly beautiful wife who adored him more than anything. She wasn't the willowy redhead he'd married so long ago; she was now in possession of a lush hourglass figure that suited her quite well and he admired to no end.  
  
If there was one thing he did regret, it was that they had never had a daughter. He knew Ginny had hoped with each of the boys that the medi-wizard was incorrect and she'd really have a little girl. The odds really weren't in their favor anyway; of the nineteen Weasley grandchildren, there were only two girls - one belonging to Ron and the other to Charlie. Then there was the Malfoy family curse, no daughters born. They decided years ago to be happy with just the two boys. Besides, he didn't want to share her with a passel of children anyway. He was selfish like that sometimes.   
  
But he couldn't help but wonder what having a daughter would have been like. He liked to think that their daughter would have been a miniature of her mother. If he closed his eyes he could see a little girl with wildly tangled red curls, big brown eyes and a silly, happy grin just like her mother's. He pushed those thoughts aside as he figured it was a little late in the game to be thinking of these things now. Ginny was facing her thirty-ninth birthday in June.  
  
Draco brushed a kiss against his wife's forehead. He felt her smile against his chest and her slight sigh at his gesture, knowing now she was awake. "I love you, beautiful."  
  
"I love you too," she mumbled as she stretched against his long body to press a light kiss to his mouth. Her hand trailed down the flat of his stomach, coming to rest on his hip. "I need you," she said softly, unable to look at him, her fingers lightly rubbing the silk of his pajama bottoms.  
  
He tightened his arms around her, not used to her being so needy in her gestures. "Hey, what's wrong? This is more than the boys going back to school."  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Make love to me, Draco. Please."  
  
He obliged her request in a tangle of limbs and tongues. He took his time tasting and caressing her until she was humming, making sure that she knew she was adored and desired. He made love to her slowly, drawing it out for as long as he could before sending her over the edge. She grasped his shoulders hard, her nails digging into the taut skin as she cried out her pleasure. He quickly followed her with a groan of his own before collapsing heavily atop her.   
  
He tucked Ginny close to his body sometime later after their breathing had slowed, her leg still entwined with his. He slowly drew his fingers up and down her side, tracing a path from her waist to her hip. He loved these quiet moments with her. "I thought I'd take you somewhere romantic for our anniversary."  
  
She snuggled closer after making a soft noise.  
  
"Some place warm, I'm thinking, with a beach. What do you think?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," she said softly. "I want to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I said warm, not colder," he said, frustration creeping into his voice. She was as not as excited about this as he felt she should be. "Besides, it's near the boys and we just got them out of the house. I want this be me and you for a change."  
  
"The Gryffindor/Slytherin match is that weekend."  
  
"Oh, well, then I suppose we could leave from there and go to Nice? Monte Carlo? I know a bungalow on the beach on St. Martins. You, me, warm sunshine, beach and little to wear…yes, sounds like a plan."  
  
"You have a one track mind, don't you," Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco gasped dramatically. "You're just now noticing? After all these years? And here I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do love you. I just thought men lost interest after so long." Her hand lightly stroked his thigh. "But I see that is not the case with you."  
  
He drew in a shuttering breath. "No, it's not." He grabbed her hand before she could render him incapable of speech, stretching her arm above her head as he rolled over to pin her beneath him. "How could I lose interest when I have a wife as beautiful as you are?" He settled comfortably between her thighs before leisurely kissing her.  
  
"You really have taken leave of your senses, haven't you," Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
"Only when I'm around you." He punctuated each word with a kiss.  
  
She moaned as his lips found their way down her neck. "You're such a silly boy."  
  
"Uh huh," came his reply as he nibbled her shoulder.  
  
"Draco," she said quietly. He ignored her while continuing his lavish attention to her neck and shoulder. "Draco, let go please."   
  
He released her so she could run her soft hands over his shoulders, her fingers finding their way into his hair to still his activities. He pulled back to give her a questioning look. She looked back at him with darkened, unreadable eyes.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
He blinked. He did not expect that sort of question and at such a moment, although he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been acting strangely all day and he knew it was more than the boys going back to school. But he also knew better than to prod her – she'd get around to it in her own time. "More than I ever thought I could be."  
  
She gave him a half smile before she turned serious again. "Do you ever feel incomplete? Like something is missing?"  
  
He sighed, mentally cursing her timing for a serious talk. He rolled back over onto his side then gathered her in his arms. He figured he wasn't going to be allowed to go any further until Ginny got whatever was on her chest off. "No, beautiful, I have you and the boys – my life is complete."  
  
"Do you ever wish we had had more children?"  
  
The question threw him. They hadn't had this discussion in years, not since they decided that two children were enough. He kissed the top of her head. "Not really, Liam and Gareth are aplenty."  
  
"You wouldn't have liked a little girl?" she asked. He could detect a hint of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
He thought of the little red haired girl he'd always imagined then. "It would have been nice to have a baby girl to spoil. I've even thought about it, I'll admit that. But I glad we didn't have anymore than the two." He kissed her mouth softly then. "I would have hated to share you anymore than I already did. And I'm really enjoying all this time we have for each other now. You do realize that in fifteen years of marriage we've maybe had six months completely to ourselves?"  
  
She buried her face against his neck and nodded. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her spine. "What's all this about, Gin?" he asked once it was obvious nothing more was forthcoming. He lifted her face so he could look into her eyes; it was then he noticed the tears she was trying so hard to fight. He tenderly kissed each cheek. "Why with the tears?"  
  
She just shook her head. "It's just…" she started weakly.  
  
"You miss the boys?"  
  
"Yes, terribly."  
  
"And you've thought about having another baby?"  
  
She nodded then, looking hopefully into his eyes. "Yes, I think I'd like another baby. I want a little girl."  
  
"I see," he murmured before kissing her. He knew that his wife was good at many things, but being a mother was where she excelled. Liam and Gareth were proof her skills – the two best out of nineteen – not that he was biased or anything. He loved being father, he had to admit. It had been a little rough going at first, but he'd gotten the hang of it eventually with Ginny's help. He wouldn't have said no to another baby, boy or girl, but he had his concerns, mostly about Ginny. "Don't you think we're both getting a little long in the tooth to be chasing a little one around?"  
  
Her expression brightened considerably. "No! Isolde had her last baby at forty-one. She and Charlie were no worse for the wear!"  
  
Draco could see Charlie now, sprawled on the couch at the Burrow, dark circles under his eyes, desperately trying to catch a nap while their youngest, Aislinn, tugged at his hand trying to get him to play. Yes, no worse for the wear. Right. He thought he'd try a different tactic. "I'm just worried about you, beautiful."  
  
Ginny could barely contain her smile. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm as healthy as an ox."  
  
He remained unconvinced. "I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. I would shrivel up and die."  
  
She kissed him soundly. "My silly baby, do you think I'd let you escape that easily?"  
  
"I should hope not," he said sounding a tad put out. A slight pout pursed his lips.  
  
"Don't you know how much I love you, darling husband of mine?"  
  
"No," he said gravely. His hand skimmed the soft skin of her thigh before pulling her leg over his hip. "I think I need reminding."  
  
She kissed him then, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her naked body pressing enticingly against him. Draco's hand found its way to her hip, managing to resist the urge to pull her beneath him so he could lose himself in her. He soon found himself intoxicated by her slow drugging kisses and tender explorations of his mouth with her tongue.   
  
It wasn't until sometime later that Ginny finally pulled away from him to try and catch her breath. "That is how much I love you," she whispered.  
  
He growled deep in his throat as he rolled on his back, pulling her over him. He bucked his hips as she carefully settled herself over him, his hands going immediately to her thighs. "See what you do to me, witch."   
  
"I don't see it, but I definitely feel it," she purred before sobering. "I think you're trying to distract me."  
  
He slowly rolled his hips. "Is it working?"  
  
"No," she said. "Believe it or not, I can resist you."  
  
"If you say so." He pulled her down for a quick kiss before allowing her to take up position at his side again. "You have your heart set on having another baby, don't you?"  
  
She sat up a bit so she could look at him in the dim firelight. "Yes, I do, more than anything."  
  
"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" She shook her head. "Think of all the things we can do now without the boys around most of the year. Are you positive you want to give all that up?" She nodded enthusiastically. "You know you'll get plump, your feet will swell, your back will hurt and you'll have trouble sleeping."  
  
She grinned. "I know, I love being pregnant. Of course, this means you'll have to pamper me."  
  
"Don't I already do that?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"Of course you do, baby, but even more so."  
  
Draco regarded his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Even more?" She nodded, still grinning. "I think I can manage that if you are positively, absolutely, one hundred percent sure this is what you want."  
  
"Yes," she gushed before giving him a sloppy, happy kiss. "I want this more than anything in the whole world."  
  
He sighed deeply, his will completely broken. "All right, if this is what you want, then we'll do it. But I can't guarantee the results you want."  
  
Ginny looked so happy at that moment he knew he couldn't deny her this or any other thing in the world for that matter. "I know and I don't care," she said, her giddy delight very evident.  
  
"Well then, beautiful," he said with the half smile he knew she couldn't resist. "I suppose we ought to get to work then." His hand slid down her thigh, tugging it back up over his hip yet again.   
  
"Funny you should mention that," she said in a small, innocent voice.  
  
"Oh," he breathed in her ear as he settled over her. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
She wrapped her long legs around him. "The work has already been completed."  
  
He pulled back to see the barely contained grin on his wife's lips. "When?"  
  
"Near as I can tell, your birthday."  
  
"Oh yeah." His eyes lit up with recognition. "The shagathon. If I recall I was quite spectacular on the dinning room table."  
  
Draco lovingly to refer to his fortieth birthday as the shagathon. He had made Ginny promise not to do anything special for his birthday as he hadn't wanted to call attention to his age. She ignored him as usual and treated him to what turned out to be a special day of wicked fun. It started out innocently enough at the breakfast table, but quickly turned into a sex romp all over the house. He couldn't have thought of a better present if he'd tried.   
  
"Mmm, it was nice," she purred. "And it's safe to assume that if the boys knew they'd never eat there again."  
  
"Or sit on the sofa, or go near my desk, or lay in front of the fire to read," he listed off helpfully.  
  
"Liam'd never sleep in his bed again either," Ginny added scandalously.  
  
"We're terrible parents, methinks. Maybe we shouldn't traumatize another child." He slowly sank into her welcoming body.   
  
Ginny arched against him. "Too late. Deed done," she responded, the last bit on a low moan.  
  
Any need for further conversation quickly dissolved as they became lost in one another once more.   
  
It wasn't until sometime later that the ability to think coherently returned to Draco as he rested half draped over Ginny, occasionally nuzzling her neck. He couldn't believe that she still had that kind of affect on him after so long. Their marriage had not always been so perfect or wonderful – they'd had their share of ups and downs, not mention a bit of trauma thrown in for good measure. But they'd managed to get through it all together. "I love you, beautiful," he whispered, unsure if she was awake to hear it.  
  
"I'll love you more if you get me some mashed potatoes," she whispered back.  
  
"Is that all you'll be thinking about now, food?"  
  
"Quite possibly," Ginny stated as she pushed him towards the edge of bed. "You helped me work up an appetite. Hurry back, chop chop!"  
  
Draco grumbled about the cold and ungrateful witches, but did as he was told. He went down to the kitchens in the dark to scrounge up potatoes to charm into buttery mashed potatoes for his wife. It took him three tries to get the potatoes to turn out to his satisfaction. He never was any good with the cook charms and spells. And there was no way he was going to offer her less than satisfactory potatoes. His pride wouldn't allow it; besides, she only deserved the best. Naturally, there wasn't a house elf to be found to do it for him.  
  
He discovered Ginny sound asleep upon his return, the potatoes forgotten. It wouldn't be the last time he was sent on an errant mission at her whim before this was all over, but he really didn't mind. She was his world and he'd do anything for her. He slipped in bed, spooning up close behind her, his hand splayed protectively across her stomach.


	2. Fifteen Years Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Draco and Ginny still belong to JKR and her various publishing companies.

**A/N:** This is the fourth story in the Tangled Web story arc - Tangled Web, And Baby Makes Three, The Cabbage Capers, Fifteen Years and Amici ed Amanti. Each story can be read individually, but if you want the full scope - check out the others.

**Fifteen Years – Part 2**  
  
_Late January  
_  
"Mr. Malfoy," called Professor Snape from the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. "A word."  
  
Liam looked up from the impromptu celebration that had sprung up immediately following his successful capture of the Golden Snitch less than an hour ago thus ending Gryffindor's long reign over Slytherin. His house was almost assured the Quidditch Cup this year.  
  
He followed the head of his house out into the corridor, not quite sure where all of this was going. Snape rarely interfered with celebrating, especially celebrating a decisive win over their chief rival. "Sir," he questioned as he entered the hallway.  
  
Snape looked down his hooked nose at him. "Mr. Malfoy, you are to gather your brother and be ready to stay the night in Hogsmeade. Professor Weasley will take you to your parents within the hour."  
  
"My parents?"  
  
"That is what I said. Now go on." Snape turned smartly, his black robes billowing as he stalked off toward his office.  
  
He stood watching the deputy headmaster, Potions professor and closest thing he had to a grandfather on his father's side of the family disappear into the darkness. Snape wasn't nearly as bad as most students thought, he had a softer side that he rarely showed to anyone inside the walls of Hogwarts. He found it odd that Severus was not forthcoming with any information about his parents. He knew they were there for the match. He'd seen his Mum cheering him and his father looking ridiculously proud. They would visit with him before dinner on match days, but never once in the two years he'd been on the team had they stayed the night in Hogsmeade. At least to his knowledge anyway.  
  
He'd definitely have to ask Charlie when he came to escort him and Gareth to Hogsmeade. Maybe he would know what was going on since the Weasley clan was always up on what was going on with his mother. That was one thing he learned early on, there were no secrets on Mum's side of the family.  
  
It'd been just over an hour since Severus had first informed him that he and Gareth were going to stay with his parents in town. Despite the third degree he tried to pull on Charlie as they trudged through the snow, it was obvious he knew nothing.  
  
"Shhhh, Gin's asleep," is how his father greeted them after yanking open the door to their rooms over The Three Broomsticks. "C'mon in."  
  
Liam slipped in the doorway to look for his mother. The whole situation struck him as strange. He felt that she would never take a nap, at least not when she was expecting to see her boys right away. He could feel the odd sort of tension in his father even has he hugged Gareth and spoke with Charlie. His eyes settled on the sleeping form of his mother lying on a big feather bed in the other room.  
  
Something was definitely amiss.  
  
He stood staring into the fireplace after removing his heavy winter cloak and leather gloves. He was turning the situation over in his head. Maybe they were getting a divorce and just waited until Gareth got settled in school. He knew it wasn't likely, but he supposed there was always an inkling of a chance. Stranger things have happened.  
  
It wasn't long before he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "That was an amazing catch today, monster. Even better than Potter I dare say."  
  
"Really?" Liam asked in disbelief. He'd grown up in a household where Quidditch ruled - where Harry Potter was both revered and hated. He couldn't begin to count hours spent on the Quidditch pitch when he was younger with his father, Harry and Uncle Ron learning and practicing the art of playing the game.  
  
"What I would have given to have seen Potter's face when you made that catch. I suppose I'll just have to settle for breaking the bad news to him that Gryffindor is going down this year."  
  
Liam snickered. He could very well imagine the look on Harry's face. "I think if you closed your eyes, Da, you could see it."  
  
Draco closed his eyes then, a broad smile lit up his features. "How very right you were. I still can't wait to tell him in person – there is nothing like the real thing."  
  
"Is Mum alright?" Liam asked quietly as not to alert Gareth who was digging through the Honeydukes bag on the table. This whole situation just didn't sit well with him. He watched his father's reaction out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Your Mum is fine," he whispered back, stiffening ever so slightly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just," Liam started, having to firmly beat down the intense desire to ask to what the hell was going on.  
  
"Your Mum wanted to spend her anniversary with her children."  
  
He nodded his head not believing a word that was just said. There was definitely more to it than just wanting to spend time with the kids judging from his father's reaction. Liam knew he was thrilled at having both of his children away at school. How did Da state it – finally I have my wife to myself again. It was the long running joke in the family.  
  
Yes, this was more than social visit that much he did know. He was just having a hard time trying to puzzle it out with everyone being so damn cryptic.  
  
"Gareth Black Malfoy!" Draco's loud, accusatory whisper broke the silence they'd fallen into.  
  
Liam turned around in time to see his baby brother get caught red-handed in the Honeydukes bags, mouth smeared in chocolate.  
  
"Sorry, Da," he mumbled, mouth full of the best chocolate money could by. He dropped the piece he had in his hand. "But it's so good!"  
  
"Go get cleaned up before your mother catches you. That was her chocolate. And if you're so hungry there is fruit on the table."  
  
He bowed his redhead shamefully. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Go on," he said, affectionately rubbing his youngest child's head. "We'll eat dinner as soon as your Mum wakes up. Liam, you can put your cases in the other room. Then you can work on homework until dinner."  
  
All three of the Malfoy men settled down for a quiet late afternoon. Liam was sprawled on the floor working on a two-scroll DADA essay on defensive spells due first thing Monday morning. Draco and Gareth were ensconced on the sofa going over his potions essay. Between the warm fire and the quiet of the afternoon, it wasn't long before the boys started to nod off. Neither noticed when Ginny finally woke up.  
  
Hushed whispers drew Liam's attention as he hovered somewhere between being awake and asleep. He cracked an eye open to see his mother leaning over the back of the sofa deep in whispered conversation with his father. When she noticed he was awake, she smiled at him before motioning for him to remain quiet. Gareth was lying against Da's side sound asleep.  
  
He took the few remaining minutes of quiet before Da woke his brother up to observe his parents. They definitely weren't getting divorced, not after that kiss Mum laid on Da. He kept coming back to something being wrong with Mum. It was the only explanation. She did look pale and a good bit rumpled. And Da seemed overly concerned, the questioning looks and not letting go of her hand as she tried to move away. It was the only explanation. He suddenly didn't feel so happy to have escaped for the weekend.  
  
"Who's been in my chocolate?" Ginny turned around to eye the three men in her life, arms crossed, eyebrow quirked up and a very unhappy frown on her face. She'd just ordered dinner and was in the process of clearing the table.  
  
"Not me," Liam piped up immediately, smiling wickedly as Gareth jerked straight up on the sofa, telegraphing his guilt for everyone to see. Draco had just shaken him awake a few moments before.  
  
Draco gave Gareth a quick wink as he put his hand on his arm to still any further incriminating movement. "That would have been me." He turned slowly to face his wife with the most innocent look he could muster. "I was hungry and it's so good. I couldn't resist."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she whined loudly.  
  
Liam watched in interest as his father scrambled off the couch, making his way quickly across the room to put a stop to his wife's pouting. It always amazed him, the power his father had over his mother. With just a few kisses and a couple of words he could change her mood instantly. She was happy and giggly now in his arms as Gareth stood beside them patiently waiting his turn to give Mum a hug.  
  
When he finally made his way over to his Mum she immediately invited him to join the hug she was already sharing with his little brother. She squeezed them both tightly.  
  
"Mum," Gareth mumbled as he started to struggle, face pressed into the gray sweater she was wearing. "Can't breathe!"  
  
Ginny let her baby go so she could lavish attention on her eldest child. "Just look at you, getting more handsome by the day," she said softly, hugging him tightly.  
  
Liam squirmed a little, his cheeks starting to burn red. "Mum, please."  
  
"You look exactly like your father when he was your age," she continued on, completely ignoring his embarrassment. Her fingers tugged lightly on his loose ponytail.  
  
"I'm not cutting it, Mum, learn to deal with it," he replied boorishly. "I like it!" The look that passed between his parents didn't go unnoticed. He knew Mum hated his hair, she thought he looked a bit too much like Grandfather Malfoy for her liking. But he didn't care, he liked his hair long and he was going to keep it no matter what she had to say. "Nope, nothing you can say, Da, will change my mind either."  
  
Ginny sighed heavily, letting go of him. "I didn't say anything. Can we please not have this argument today?"  
  
"Alright," he muttered, relenting under the pointed stare of his father. "But I'm still not cutting it." He knew Da wouldn't stand for him arguing with Mum. It was a no win situation so it was just wise to cut his losses while he was still ahead of the game. "When's dinner? I'm starving?"  
  
"Should be here any minute." Ginny rubbed her tummy unconsciously. "I'm famished too."  
  
The house elves chose that exact moment to show up with a cart full of food and within a matter of minutes the table was laden with just about everything from the menu, including two bowls of mashed potatoes. They fell back into their familiar routine without any hesitation - Da at the head of the table, Mum at his right with the boys across from her.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair as they caught up on what was going on at Hogwarts and at home. Liam was so thrilled at being allowed a glass of watered wine he almost missed the fact that his Mum was drinking milk with Gareth. He quickly added that to his growing mental list of things that were wrong. He could barely stand it anymore and after dinner he was going to get to the bottom of the matter one way or another.  
  
Liam was drawn out of his deep contemplation of the situation by his father's suggestion that they have dessert in the sitting area by the fireplace. They shared pumpkin tarts and sparkling apple cider before the presents were broken out. His father knelt before his mother offering her a little box tied up in a green silk ribbon.  
  
"Oh, Draco," Ginny said, her lips trembled as she stared at the diamond anniversary ring. "It's beautiful!"  
  
He pulled the ring out of the box so he could slip it on her finger. "One diamond for every year we've been married. The best fifteen years of my life."  
  
Liam got the distinct feeling that what he and Gareth were witnessing wasn't meant for anyone other than their parents. Da had gotten down on his knees to give her the ring and Mum had managed to slip out to the chair into his arms. She was in tears and he was whispering something to her the boys couldn't make out between kisses. It wasn't that they hid their love or affection for one another from their children, it was just this seemed on a different level somehow, a very private moment.  
  
She had composed herself after a few minutes and allowed her husband to help her up from the floor. He immediately gathered her in his arms, pulling her back against him so he could nip the nape of her neck as his arms slid around her waist.  
  
Liam thought he'd never seen his Mum look happier than she was in that moment. Her eyes were still sparkling from her tears, her cheeks were tinged pink from whatever Da had said to her and she had the happiest, silly grin on her face. He marked fatal illness off his mental list. The list of things wrong had grown exponentially while the list of causes had shrunk at an alarming rate. He was going to have to corner his father soon before his head exploded.  
  
"Mum, are you going to give Da a present?" Gareth asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
Draco chuckled. "She's already given it to me."  
  
"Oh! What was it?"  
  
"Gareth," Liam warned, rolling his eyes. He had a pretty good idea just what sort of present their Mum had given to Da. He had the misfortune to walk in on them in the study once when he was twelve. "You really don't want to know the answer that."  
  
"Go on, Gin, tell 'em. I don't think I can hold out much longer," Draco said while rocking her gently back and forth in his arms.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said excited. "Boys, your father and I have something very important to tell you."  
  
Gareth elbowed him in the side in an excited effort to get closer to their parents, but Liam was determined not to seem as interested although he was dying to know. He held his face passive, except for the raised eyebrow directed at his brother.  
  
"Well, go on!" Gareth prodded.  
  
He was acting very much like an overly excited puppy in Liam's opinion.  
  
"There is going to be a new addition to the family," Ginny said in a giggly rush.  
  
"We're finally getting a dog! One of those big wolfhound things?" Gareth all but squealed.  
  
"No, Gareth," Draco said, trying hard to keep from laughing at his youngest child's excitement. "Your mother doesn't like dogs remember."  
  
He looked back to his big brother for help.  
  
Then it clicked. Liam blinked as his mouth fell open, the cool aloofness abandoned. All the odd behavior – Mum sleeping when she shouldn't be, the chocolate incident, the milk at dinner, sparkling cider instead of champagne – it all made sense now. He'd been around the Weasley's enough to know the signs of breeding females. Of course, he cursed himself for not recognizing the signs sooner. Then it dawned on him, this was his Mum, not some random aunt. This time it directly affected him. "Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say you were having a baby?" His voice was laced with disbelief.  
  
Gareth flopped back against the couch narrowly missing a collision with this brother. "We're getting a baby instead of a dog?" He sounded vaguely defeated.  
  
"And you got into Ravenclaw, how?" Liam glared at his little brother.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to have a baby," she said slowly, but still managing to giggle a good bit.  
  
He looked at his parents, his old, old parents. All the color drained from his face. What would his friends think of him now? It was bad enough he knew they still had sex. And at their age no less! But now other people would know too. "How?" He sucked in a breath, wondering if the sharp tightening in his chest was the physical manifestation of horror of the question he just asked. "No! I don't want to know! I mean I already know how but, HOW? Never mind, when?"  
  
"Why," Gareth asked in a very small voice.  
  
Ginny immediately went to him, gathering her baby in her arms. "Because, pumpkin, it just happened. It wasn't like we planned on this," she said gently to Gareth as she rubbed his back soothingly, but her eyes were locked with her oldest son's unreadable gray ones. "It's a very happy accident."  
  
"I'm surprised we haven't already heard the good news at school," Liam complained bitterly. "The place is damn near over run with Weasleys." One corner of his mouth quirked up at the sound of his father's choked back snicker.  
  
"I'd like to remind you that you are half Weasley young man. And we haven't told anyone yet. We wanted to share the news with you first."  
  
He gave his mother a dubious look. "When?"  
  
"I'm just at thirteen weeks along right now so around the last of July."  
  
Liam squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to absorb the information his mother just dropped on him. "So would I be correct in assuming that the trip to Japan is now cancelled?"  
  
Japan. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts after Christmas hols to tell everyone about the trip he had been promised. His parents were planning to take him to Japan for a week of regional Quidditch World Cup finals. They were going to fly on a muggle airplane and everything. He made sure the Gryffindor team captain, Erin Wood, was within earshot when he told his teammates. Talk about if looks could kill; the thought of that moment still made him feel smug. Only now, she'd have the last laugh because he wasn't going after all...  
  
Gareth perked up. "You mean I won't have to sit through dull, stupid Quidditch matches?"  
  
He punched his little brother in the ribs. "Shut up!"  
  
"Don't hit your brother," Draco commanded in a very stern voice after Gareth yelped in pain. "There is no way your mother can go now and I am not leaving her at home by herself."  
  
"Gareth can stay with her!"  
  
"No, he's too young."  
  
Ginny reached for her oldest son's arm. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know you were looking forward to Japan."  
  
Liam snatched his arm away. "Don't touch me!" He shook with anger as he stood up from the sofa to glare at his Mum. "Why can't you just be like normal parents?" he screamed in frustration. "You're so embarrassing! Oh Merlin! And mother – at your age! Really!"  
  
Gareth and his father looked at him as if he'd sprouted a second head, but it was the pained looked that his mother gave him that told him his words had more than hit the mark. His stomach clinched painfully with the guilt of what he'd just said and that fact he was sure his father was going to kill him. He escaped to the safety of the second bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him.  
  
He waited for his father to come after him, but he didn't. So he sank to the floor in front of the fireplace, arms around his knees as he rocked back and forth, mindlessly staring into the flickering light while he turned the events of evening over and over in his mind. The only thing he'd decided on was it had most definitely been one hell of evening.  
  
Sometime later he heard the door softly snick open. He assumed it was Gareth coming to bed; he was sure it was late. The sound of rummaging through a case was the only noise besides the crackling of the fire.  
  
"She's the only Mum you'll ever have," his father said softly.  
  
Liam dropped his head down to rest on his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"She loves you more than anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't appreciate my Mum for years. She died before I could make full amends for my actions. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret the things I said to her," Draco continued on, his voice cracked with emotion.  
  
"Mum isn't going to die is she?"  
  
"Not for a long, long time hopefully."  
  
No more words were exchanged as his father gathered Gareth's things before leaving him to ponder what had been said. To be honest he'd expected Da to really let him have it. He deserved it, he'd admit that much. The few quiet words his father had spoken were far more effective than anything he could have yelled. What really gave him pause was the concern that was evident in his father's voice, like he was scared of losing Mum. There was never a time that he could remember in his fourteen years and seven months that he could remember his father being scared of anything. Maybe his father, the great Draco Malfoy, was not the invincible wizard he'd always imagined him being, but instead just a man who loved his family dearly.  
  
He knew then what he was going to have to do, it was just going to take him a while to work up the courage to do it.  
  
From the doorway, Liam could see his parents lying together in the middle of the bed drenched in moonlight. Mum was draped over several pillows, one knee drawn up so she couldn't lie directly on her stomach, but as close to it as possible. Da was close behind her, lying on his side, his hand resting on her hip. That was one thing he noticed about his parents – they were always touching in some way or another. Even though he found it embarrassing, he knew it meant that his parents had a very deep, loving connection to one another. He'd never given it much thought until now, but somehow he found it rather comforting.  
  
"Mum," he whispered. He waited for her to stir before he tried it again, a little louder. "Mummy."  
  
"Liam," she questioned groggily as she turned on her side to look up at him.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Ginny struggled to get out of bed as she had to pry her grumbling husband's hand off her hip before she could make a move. He turned over in a huff once she was out of reach. She slipped on Draco's thick dressing robe and followed her son into the second bedroom. Gareth was sleeping soundly on the sofa.  
  
Liam immediately wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in the folds of the robe as he hugged his Mum tight. He was almost to her shoulders now in height. "I'm so sorry, Mum, for what I said."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "I know you didn't mean it, baby."  
  
"I shouldn't have said it." He gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you, Mummy."  
  
"I love you so much, Liam." She took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry for ruining your trip. Please believe me when I say I didn't do this on purpose."  
  
He finally let go of her and led her over to the bed so she could sit. He'd observed Da taking care of her like that all night so he figured he'd best do it too. "Deep down I know that, but I'm still a little angry."  
  
"You have every right to be – I would be too. But your father and I are trying to work out a way that you could still go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She gave him a soft smile. "Really. You left before I could explain earlier."  
  
Liam bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I'm just glad that you're talking to me again." She ran her fingers through his soft, loose hair. "You are so much like your father. He has to go off and brood a while too."  
  
"I'm a lot like him then?" He finally smiled for the first time then.  
  
"So much so, sometimes it's scary," Ginny snorted.  
  
"Why now, Mum?"  
  
"I don't know. As my Mum always said, babies seldom wait to be invited."  
  
"Was I invited?" Liam asked with all the seriousness in the world.  
  
Ginny laughed. "No, sweetheart, you weren't, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me and your father. If you hadn't come along we might not have gotten married for another few years."  
  
"How can you be so sure he would have eventually caved?"  
  
"Because what we have is special and he couldn't have fought it forever."  
  
He might have thought his parents were embarrassing at times, but it made him feel better knowing that his Mum was so confident about Da. He knew he could always count on them being together.  
  
"How about Gareth? Party crasher was he now?"  
  
"Yes, guilty as charged. Just please don't tease him about it."  
  
He nodded gravely; disappointed that he couldn't hold it over his baby brother's head. Teasing him until Gareth cried had always been particularly fun, but the look Mum was giving him told him that it would not be tolerated. Well, they'd be back at Hogwarts soon enough what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...  
  
"That means even when you're back at school too young man," she admonished.  
  
Liam looked up into his Mum's amused brown eyes; he always hated it when it felt like she could read his mind. "Yes, ma'am. I won't be allowed to tease the new baby then?"  
  
"No," she smiled. "You're getting too old for that, but you'll always be my baby boy." She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Mother, please," he muttered, squirming out of her embrace. "I'm supposing you want a girl then?" He eyed the general region of her stomach while thinking a sister might not be so bad. After all, he'd be at Hogwarts most of the year anyway. If it made Mum happy, then he could live with it he guessed.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Yes, I would very much like to have baby girl."  
  
"What about the Malfoy curse? And there are only three female Weasleys counting you! The odds aren't so good."  
  
"You sound like your father. He insists that the baby," she said in a slightly irritated voice as she rubbed her tummy through the robe, "will be a boy. So does Gareth. I'm willing it to be a girl."  
  
He tentatively reached out to touch her stomach. "I'm with you on this one, Mum. I want it to be a girl just to spite them."  
  
"I knew I loved you for a reason," she giggled as she took his hand and pressed it against her still soft belly. "When we come up for your match next month I will be showing then."  
  
Liam looked at his Mum, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "We should get to name it if it is a girl and they get to name it if it is a boy."  
  
"I dunno, baby, your father wanted to name you Balthazar as I recall."  
  
"Balthazar? Really? Ewww."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, but Mum, there is no way we're going to lose at this!"  
  
"How do you figure?" she asked  
  
He gave her his most devious Malfoy grin. "Allow me to explain."

_-------------------------_

_Thank you to those who took the time to read and review!_


	3. Fifteen Years Part 3

**Fifteen Years - Part 3**

_Mid April_

"Why aren't you dressed for bed?" Draco asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He'd taken an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom getting ready for bed in the hopes that his wife would already be asleep.

Instead, Ginny sat on the edge of their big bed, still dressed in her evening clothes. "Draco, have you been avoiding me?"

"Why would I avoid you, beautiful?" In truth he had been avoiding her - staying up late, feigning fatigue, anything to avoid making love with his obviously pregnant wife. It wasn't that he didn't want to, Merlin only knew how good the sex was when Ginny was pregnant, but things were different now. He was concerned for her health, the medi-wizard had said for her take it easy and to avoid strenuous exercise. At twenty-five weeks, her stomach was protruding enough that he didn't think she'd be comfortable. It was just better they didn't at all. Although he felt silly being forty years old, married fifteen years and secretly wanking in the bathroom. He hadn't had to resort to such desperate measures since he was sixteen.

"I don't know, it just seems like you've been avoiding me." She rubbed a hand over her deep blue silk covered stomach. They'd been to a formal charity event earlier in the evening. "I miss you," she pouted.

"I love you," he said softly as he sat beside her. His mouth going to her neck as his hand gently caressed her rounded tummy. "The baby is going to be a fine, strong boy."

"Mmm," Ginny purred as his teeth grazed her earlobe. "The baby _is _going to be a beautiful lass who loves her Da."

"Why don't we get you out of that get-up and into something more comfortable?"

Draco helped his wife undress, applying loving kisses as each article of clothing was shed. He lavished attention on the swell of her stomach, speaking to the baby within, who rewarded him by moving around enough that he could finally feel it. Ginny had been able to feel the baby for weeks now and he had started to feel a bit left out. "I'd forgotten how amazing all of this is," he said in an awed voice.

"Draco?"

He looked at his nearly naked wife then. "Oh, I suppose I should get you some clothes, you must be cold." He summoned her favorite apple green silk short nightgown.

"I could think of a way you could warm me up," she offered innocently, pulling him up from her midsection so she could kiss him. "I've missed you these past few weeks."

He kissed her tenderly while forcing his hands to be still. He knew if he allowed them to roam he wouldn't be able to stop. "I know, beautiful, but things have been hectic. Let's get you in this nightgown. You must be tired."

She nipped at his jaw. "No, I'm not particularly tired. I want to spend some quality time with my husband." She slipped a hand into his pajama bottoms to give him a gentle squeeze. "It feels like you want to spend some quality time with me."

He drew in a shaky breath as he attempted to pull her hand away. "Ginny, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby." He cupped her low, rounded tummy with both hands willing her to understand his concerns.

"We had sex all the time when I was pregnant with Gareth," she pouted.

"Yes, and you were twenty-seven too."

She pulled away from him then. "Are you trying to say that I'm old?" Ginny asked, arms crossed and a firm frown marring her face.

Draco bowed his head, trying to look suitably remorseful. "I've backed myself into a corner here haven't I?"

She continued to glare at him.

"No matter what I say here, it's going to be the wrong answer. I just know this."

She coolly regarded him, one eyebrow quirked up. "Why don't you give it try?"

Draco watched for any sign of hope that this would blow over soon. He really hated the mood swings associated with pregnancy – couple that with the Weasley temper – he didn't want to even think about that. He sighed. He really was getting too old for this stuff. Whatever were they thinking when they decided to have another baby? "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I am so glad that you're my wife and I love you more than life itself."

"But you still think I'm old," she pointed out, completely unmoved by his confession of love.

"Ginny," he said exasperatedly while rubbing his hands roughly over his face and temples to keep from strangling her. "How can you say that? I'm older than you are!"

"But men age better than women." Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here," he said reaching out for her. "What brought all this on, beautiful?"

His wife immediately sought refuge in his arms, burying her face against his chest. He allowed her to have her cry since it seemed like she needed to do it. He learned quickly when she was pregnant with Liam that her emotions were all over the place and it was just best to ride it out.

"That old bat, Mrs. Moneypenny," she managed to get out between sniffles.

Draco held her close, running a soothing hand up and down her back. He knew all about Mrs. Moneypenny. She was a rich old witch who was very active in same social and charity circles they participated in. She was a former friend of his parents and took it upon herself to sneer disapprovingly at his wife every chance she got. A few of the old guard held on to their hatred of certain families from the war.

"Don't worry about her, beautiful," he whispered against her hair. "You know she's completely nutters."

"I know," she sighed, "but it still hurts. She said I should be ashamed to go out in public like this, but since I'm a Weasley I had no shame. I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but I can't help it sometimes!"

He tilted her head back so he could look in her brown eyes. "Why should you be ashamed? You're married to a wizard who adores you, not to mention you're the most beautiful pregnant witch I've ever seen."

A slow smile curled the corners of her mouth. "And you don't think I'm old do you?"

"Good Merlin, no witch! I've been trying to tell you that all evening!"

The twinkle in Ginny's eyes told him he was in trouble. "Good," she said, sending him sprawling back on their bed.

He hadn't even noticed that she'd managed to maneuver him around, let alone expected her to push him down. Before he knew what was happening, she'd grabbed his pyjama bottoms and tugged them off, leaving him exposed. She slowly crawled over him until she was straddling his thighs, his hands automatically sliding up the silky skin to grip her hips.

"Ginny," he warned in a husky voice. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Hush, before you force me to take more drastic measures," she purred wickedly, taking his erection firmly in her warm hands. "My, my, is this all for me?"

Just what could he say to that? Nothing really, it was completely out of his hands, so to speak. He was completely at his wife's mercy now. Not that it was such a bad thing. He just settled back against the pillows at the head of the bed, begrudgingly enjoying the naughty things his wife was doing to him.

-------------------

Liam finally gave up.

It was late and most everyone had been in bed for hours. He found he couldn't sleep, so he thought he'd read for a while to see if that would help. He tried reading in his room, but between his rampant thoughts and Murphy Anderson's loud snoring, it was impossible.

Murphy was Liam's exact opposite – night and day literally. He was as dark as Liam was light. Murphy was as fun and amusing as he was brooding and serious. He wasn't nearly as smooth with the ladies, but his charming Irish brogue and easygoing ways helped him a bit in that department. He'd become an honorary Malfoy, spending holidays and large chunks of the summer with them because his own parents were often too busy fighting with one another to bother with him.

Liam didn't care if he had been instant best friends with Murphy the second they met on the Hogwart's Express four years ago, the snoring was very annoying. He thought about casting a silencing charm, then thought better of it. Snape had been on the warpath for the past few weeks as the prank charming had gotten out of hand. It was best not to cast any sort of charm or spell to be on the safe side. The last thing he needed was a note home.

So he found himself in the common room after slipping on his father's old Quidditch jumper over his pyjamas, and settled in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He didn't know why he brought the book – it wasn't like he was going read anyway. His mind was elsewhere.

Like at home. The Easter break was coming up in a couple days. A week at home, a very long week at that – Gareth would be celebrating his twelfth birthday, with a party no less. All those firsties in the house, being annoying just like his little brother, running around, being loud and making a mess. Then on top of that, his mother's entire family would be there too. It wasn't that he didn't like the Weasley side of the family, well, yes it was. If only it was just Uncle Charlie, then the matter would be different…

Nope, he could do without all the commotion on his holiday.

The only problem was that Mum was expecting him to be on the train on Friday evening with Gareth.

He fingered the small satchel of floo powder in his pocket. Maybe an owl would be the better option, and then he wouldn't have to see the disappointment on his Mum's face when he told her he didn't want to come home. No, then he'd just get a howler from his father. He shuddered, remembering the only howler he'd ever gotten, back when he was a second year. Murphy had thought it'd be a grand idea to let loose a few nifflers in the girls' dormitory. Instead of getting anything good (namely bras and knickers), all they got for their efforts was two weeks detention with Filch and a very terrifying howler from his father.

Liam sighed, resigned to his fate of going home for the hols. He just hoped his mother wouldn't be there to meet the train…

-------------------

Draco dropped his reading glasses on the desk before scrubbing his face hard with his hands. He simply could not believe what he just read on the heavy ivory parchment before him.

The Barton-Finks had a very lovely daughter named Miranda, with pure bloodlines that they thought would make an excellent match for Liam. She was being educated at Beauxbatons as well as taking lessons in music, Italian and Greek. She had medium height and a slender build, golden blond hair and blue eyes. If Liam was already spoken for they would settle for Gareth. They would like to meet for tea to discuss possibilities.

He wrote a terse reply thanking them for the offer, while informing them that they could {politely} shove off.

Liam wasn't even fifteen yet; the last thing he needed to think about was being saddled down with responsibilities like that. All he needed to concern himself with, in Draco's opinion, was winning the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin. Okay, maybe passing fourth year as well.

And how dare they mention they'd settle for Gareth. _Settle_. That just burned him. As if Gareth was somehow not as good as Liam because he happened to be born second. His son was going to settle for nothing less than exactly what he wanted. He was a Malfoy after all.

If Draco had settled, he would not have ended up married to Ginny. She was the one person that had brought him the most peace and joy in life. He wanted his sons to have the chance to achieve the same happiness he'd finally found with the witch of their choice. He was intimately aware of the consequences of arranged marriages and he'd be damned if his sons would suffer.

He grumbled under his breath about gold-digging, husband-hunting mothers as he balled up the ivory parchment and tossed it into the fireplace. He'd sic Ginny on them if they became persistent. He knew she'd go absolutely nutters if she knew about the inquiry, which is exactly why he wasn't going to tell her.

-------------------

Most everyone was watching out the right side windows of the Hogwarts Express, trying to catch a glimpse of parents and siblings they hadn't seen since the Christmas holidays.

"Liam," asked Adrienne, a proud charter member of the William Draco Malfoy fanclub, "is that your Mum and Dad?"

He glanced in the direction she was pointing. And sure enough, there stood his parents near the back of the platform with the rest of the Weasley clan, who were there to pick up their offspring. Dear Merlin, his parents were holding hands like sixteen year olds! "Yes," he answered, totally not thrilled at the fact everyone was going to see his pregnant mother. Her stomach was starting to swell when he saw her last month; there was no telling what she'd look like now.

"Your Mum is so pretty," Ann added, taking up a position next to Liam at the window.

He thought he heard Stephie mutter from somewhere behind him, something about his father being pretty too, as Murphy snickered. It was no secret that his best friend had a major crush on his mother. Liam just rolled his eyes; sometimes it was a bloody pain being popular.

A small first year girl with strawberry blond hair pushed her way to the window in the compartment. "Aunt Ginny is having a baby," she announced loudly before turning to give him a decidedly evil grin.

Liam shoved her toward the door where Gareth was waiting with Julien and Gloria, the first set of Goyle twins. "Go on! Get out of here, Sabine, before I kill you!" Out of all his cousins, and there were many, this little wisp of a girl drove him absolutely around the bend. And worst of all, she was in Slytherin, ruling the firsties with an iron fist, just like her mother, Aunt Pansy. Then she was as thick as thieves with his little brother. There was no getting away from her.

"You didn't tell us your Mum was having a baby," Meredith asked, sounding slightly offended that she wasn't privy to this tidbit of information.

"Yeah," Ann seconded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Stephie and Sydney sat up as the turn of conversation captured their attention, ignoring Murphy in the process.

"Well, well, well," the only other male in the compartment drawled. "It seems like the cat is out of the bag."

"You knew?" the girls closest to him said almost simultaneously before attacking him.

Liam leaned back against the window with his arms crossed in front of him, looking decidedly unhappy at the scene before him. Only Ann remained at his side, refusing to lower herself enough to bother with Murphy.

Lucy Ann Honeychurch was probably his oldest friend simply by default. Her father worked for his father. Her mother belonged to the same charities and clubs as his mother. They attended the same primary wizarding day school. They were even sorted into the same house at Hogwarts. It was just inevitable that they were friends.

"I think it's wonderful," she said quietly so that only he could hear. "Babies are so adorable."

He made a low, noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Of course, she'd think it was wonderful. It wasn't her parents going around advertising the fact that they were still…he couldn't even bring himself to think about it. "If you say so."

Ginny watched her eldest child exit the train with his usual entourage – Murphy and the cheap tarts that always seemed follow him around. The girls weren't all that bad, it was just she didn't like to think of Liam as the object of female affections, at least not yet. He was still her little boy, no matter how old he was.

The looks of appraisal being aimed at Liam by witches of all ages did not fail to go unnoticed by his mother as he waited for his trunk to be unloaded, looking like he'd just stepped off the page of some muggle fashion magazine. He was wearing his favorite pair of faded blue jeans, an untucked white oxford, his Slytherin green and gray tie loosened at his throat and his scuffed oxblood brown Doc Martins. His trademark Malfoy blond hair was loose, just long enough to brush his shoulders.

She was reminded strongly of her husband at that age – haughty, arrogant and beautiful. Too bad Draco hadn't really outgrown that…

Ginny watched as Murphy elbowed Liam in the ribs, and then nodding toward a girl stepping off the train. Her son stood transfixed, watching the very pretty, petite, olive skinned, raven-haired girl walk past. He watched until she was lost among the throng of reuniting parents and children, before he made a move to join his own family.

"Mummy," Gareth said excitedly as he hugged her as tightly as he dared, his arms barely reaching around her extended middle.

"Hello, pumpkin," she said, kissing the top of his head and returning his hug. "I'm so glad you're home! Who is that girl your brother is watching?"

Gareth turned to see what his Mum was talking about, giggling when he saw who it was. "Oh her, that's Sarea Okelani, fourth year chaser for Ravenclaw. Liam fancies her, but I don't think she fancies him back."

Ginny had to bite her tongue to keep from questioning Gareth about this Sarea. Obviously there was something very wrong with this girl if she couldn't see what a fine catch Liam was.

A small noise of distress brought her attention back to the children before her. She opened her arms to Sabine who had come over with Gareth. "Sweetheart, your father had an emergency at work and your Mum is at your little brother's Quidditch match so you're going home with us."

The little girl melted into the embrace of her favorite aunt. "I thought they forgot me," she said with a sniffle.

Ginny laughed. "No, your parents wouldn't forget you!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Liam whispered in her ear once she'd let go of his mother, giving her his best Malfoy sneer.

"William Draco Malfoy," his mother admonished harshly.

"Hullo, Mum," he answered contritely. It was all Murphy could do to keep from snickering.

"Don't 'hullo, Mum' me! You know better than to tease Sabine. Now apologize."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, his head bowed. "Sorry, Sabine."

"It's okay," she said in a very small voice from her position by her aunt's side, grinning the entire time.

"Don't you have a hug for your Mum?" Ginny held her free arm out for him.

"Mother!" Liam exclaimed in a scandalized tone. "Not in public!"

"I've got a hug for you, Mrs. Malfoy," Murphy said, giving his friend's mum a tight hug, grinning cheekily at Liam the entire time.

"Alright, that is enough. Murphy, let go of my wife," Draco finally chimed in, looking up from his appointed task of shrinking trunks. "Liam, do as your mother says."

He half-heartedly hugged her once his friend let go. Ginny sighed, wondering when her precious little boy had been replaced with a brooding, teenaged replica of his father. He used to be so sweet and loving…

"I love you, sweetheart," she said softly.

He just nodded as he pulled away; his cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

"Who's up for some dinner?" Draco offered, giving Ginny a meaningful look. "Fish and…chips, maybe?"

Her eyes grew big at the thought of the hot, delicious tidbits of fried potatoes. "Chips, oh yes, most definitely."

"If you keep up, you're going to have a potato instead of a baby," he joked, patting her tummy fondly, and causing Gareth and Sabine to giggle insanely. Liam sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

She regarded her husband coolly. "And? Is there a problem?"

He gave a half smile, holding his hand out to her. "Of course not, beautiful."

They said their goodbyes to the myriad of Weasleys before making their way to the restaurants and shops on the muggle side of King's Cross Station in search of chips.

"Hey Liam, do you think your Mum would go for a younger man?" Murphy asked rather loudly, as they trailed along behind the rest of the Malfoys.

"What is it with you and Irish boys?" Draco whispered in her ear before giving her a quick, possessive kiss.

"It must be the red hair," Ginny explained, tamping down the desire to laugh. "Why? Are you jealous?"

-------------------

"Da?" Liam asked, knocking on his father's half-opened study door. "May I speak with you?"

It was his last night at home until the summer holidays. Gareth's birthday party had been a smashing success a few hours prior, now the family had settled down to a quiet evening. Da had ensconced himself in his study to do a little work he'd brought home. Mum had retreated to her bedroom to lay down a while, her back was aching. Gareth and Murphy were in the game room breaking in his little brother's new chess set.

This was his last chance to speak privately with his father.

"Of course, Liam," Draco said, looking up from his paperwork. "Come in and have a seat."

He lounged causally in his Mum's favorite chair in the room, a delicate rosewood affair with a pale blue brocade seat.

"What can I do you for," his father said after a while.

"I, uh," Liam muttered, not quite sure how or where to start this conversation. "How did you win Mum?"

"Well, son, I certainly wouldn't recommend the Draco Malfoy method of wooing the lady of your dreams."

"Why not? You ended up married to the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts."

"That was sheer luck, trust me."

"There is no way that could have been luck, what did you do?"

"Well, if you call teasing, stalking in the hallways, randomly snogging your mother senseless when she least expected it, and hexing each other senseless wooing – sure, I charmed her knickers right off."

"Well, obviously you got her knickers off at some point," Liam replied saucily.

His father nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"You have two and half children don't you?"

"And your point is?"

"When did you and Mum start shagging?" Liam asked breezily.

Draco turned an unflattering shade of red. "After we were married."

Liam nearly choked on his laughter. "Da, I _know_ how to do math – end of January to the end of June, it isn't hard to figure out."

"I think someone here is too smart for his own good."

With warning in his father's voice duly noted, he changed tactics. "When did you know you were in love with Mum?"

His father settled back in his black leather desk chair, a warm smile lit up his features. "Well, I refused to acknowledge that I even liked her until I was eighteen. Really, a Malfoy in love with a Weasley? It was preposterous, but honestly, I've loved her since I was fourteen."

The story of his parents was something that was never talked about. It was almost as if they didn't exist together before they were married. All Liam knew for sure was his Mum was pregnant with him when his father finally married her and they'd been inseparable ever since. He knew all about his father being an insufferable git at school – his uncles had been more than willing to tell those stories. But no one was willing to talk about the time between Hogwarts and the wedding. He'd been told he was too young to understand, that maybe when he was older... It frustrated him to no end.

"Why did you wait until Mum was pregnant to get married?" Liam asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Because I was a stupid prat who didn't think I deserved someone as perfect as she is. Luckily, she has a tendency to overlook my stupidity and loves me in spite of it."

"Oh."

"I would die if something ever happened to your mother," his father stated plainly. "I would probably live long enough to see you children through school then I'd go join her."

Suddenly, the idea of having a much younger sibling didn't seem so bad after all if it meant keeping at least one of his parents around just that much longer. Liam was pretty sure that his mum whole-heartedly echoed his father's sentiments.

"You know, Mum wants a little girl," he finally said by way of changing the subject to what he really wanted to talk about.

His father sighed then. "I know."

"Then why do you tell her all the time it's going to be a boy?"

"Because I don't want her to get her hopes up that it will be a girl. The odds aren't in her favor."

"Didn't the medi-wizard tell you the sex of the baby when he was here this week?" Liam had no idea how his parents could stand the not knowing.

"Nope," his father grinned. "Ginny doesn't want to know. I think she's afraid of being disappointed again. She desperately hoped that the medi-wizard was wrong about Gareth. Although, your Grandmother seems to think it's definitely a girl."

"But don't you want a girl too?"

"I will be happy with a healthy baby," Draco said noncommittally.

"I want a little sister," Liam said firmly, one corner of his mouth quirked up into a half grin.

"And just why is that?"

"Because, the girls at school would go nutters over a little girl."

"I see, so you want a sister for totally selfish reasons," Draco observed, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, I am a Malfoy after all - there should be something in this for me," Liam said with a laugh.

Draco laughed heartily with his son. "Spoken like a true spoilt rotten Malfoy.

"I learnt from the best."

"That you did, son. That you did."

-------------------

"Draco," Ginny breathed with a low moan. "Please, don't stop. Oh, it feels so good. _Ooooh!_"

He pressed light kisses along her shoulder as he gently, but firmly rubbed circles on her lower back. "Does it feel that good, beautiful?"

She shifted slightly, pressing her back harder against his strong hand. "Possibly better than sex."

"I'm mortally wounded," he playfully pouted, stopping all his ministrations.

"You know it isn't true, silly. Keep rubbing, please, please with sugar on top."

"Did you get any rest this evening?" he asked, complying with her sweet request. "I think you overdid it this afternoon."

"A little bit," she sighed. "But the baby keeps moving. And I can't find a comfortable position."

"Do you need more pillows?"

Ginny reached behind her, pulling her husband's hand over her side so she could settle back against him. "No, I just needed you to come to bed. What took you so long?"

"Stayed up having a chat with Liam." He gently rubbed his hand over the swell of her tummy, feeling the lively movement within. "I see someone is very active tonight." He sat up so he could directly address his newest child. "You in there, you need to stop that so your Mum can get some sleep."

"She doesn't listen very well," his wife giggled. "I fear she'll be a spot of trouble."

"Well, I could just get you all knackered, and then it wouldn't matter now would it?"

Draco had quickly gotten over any concerns he'd had about making love with his wife a few weeks ago when she'd taken control of the situation. Ginny seemed much happier than she had in the weeks prior when he was stealthily trying to avoid her. Not to mention the fact that both of them were resting much better at night as a result.

"I'm already quite knackered." She settled back against his chest once again, getting as comfortable as her aching back and active baby would allow.

His arms were immediately around her, one hand lazily caressing her stomach. "You know, Liam wants a little a sister."

"Yes, we've talked about it a few times already."

"You have, have you?"

"Uh huh," Ginny yawned.

"Do you know why he wants one?"

"Because it's what his Mummy wants."

He had to laugh then. "_Your_ son wants a little sister for his own nefarious purposes."

"Hmmm, how very Slytherin of him," Ginny mumbled. "And that would make him _your _son."

Draco felt a sudden rush of pride. "Yes, it would. Have you thought about names yet? I was thinking that I liked the name Hammett for a boy." He hadn't really given much thought to girl's names because he knew the odds. Between the domination of males on the Weasley side and the Malfoy family curses (no females born in some four hundred years); the likelihood of a daughter was quite slim.

She shook her head slowly. "The boys and I have already picked out their baby sister's name."

"Ginny," he said softly. "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm not."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what it is?" he asked after it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything else. When she didn't respond, Draco gently shook her. "Ginny?"

The only answer he got from his wife was a soft snore.

-------------------

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!_

Be sure to check out my livejournal - rainpuddle13 for snippits, sneak peeks and cookies of all my stories.


	4. Fifteen Years Part 35 A New Addition to...

**Fifteen Years 3.5 - A New Addition to the Family**  
  
_Early July_  
  
"What is that?" Ginny asked cautiously, eyeing the little mesh animal carrier Gareth was holding. "We haven't discussed getting another pet."  
  
Draco and Gareth had had a boys' day out, at her suggestion, since Liam was at home doing some last-minute packing for his trip to Japan. Gareth knew it was her little ploy to get him and Da together for some bonding.  
  
"Gin, it's nothing! Liam has an owl, I have an owl, and you have a cat. Gareth doesn't have his own pet and he wanted one," her husband reasoned. "Be glad, I said no to the puppy."  
  
Gareth watched as his Mum absent-mindedly rubbed the ears of the little gray cat lying beside her on the sofa. Hecate, his Mum's old black cat, had passed away several years ago (with a little help from Da, but she needn't know that). He and Liam had pooled their money together to get her a new kitten. They'd chosen a little gray kitten with white toes and nose that they named Lilith. She was a gentle, sweet cat that loved everyone, unlike her processor.  
  
"Yes, but critters in little mesh cages frighten me too! I knew I shouldn't have allowed you two to go out together." Her eyes never left the little carrier.  
  
"Awwah, Mum," Gareth said placatingly. "You needn't be afraid of Avice."  
  
"Avice," she asked dubiously.  
  
"Here, let me show you!" He carefully opened the top of the carrier as his father looked on proudly. He reached in, gently grabbed something and cupped it in both hands keeping whatever it was from her line of sight.  
  
"I swear on Bill's grave that had best be a hamster, Draco Malfoy, or I will kill you."  
  
"You'll see, beautiful. I think you'll approve," he offered with a smirk.  
  
Gareth stood before his Mum, hands cupped, very proud of his new pet. He slowly revealed what he held – something dark and hairy – there were more legs than there were supposed to be - eight of them to be exact. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as she saw the little fangs, black beady eyes and the dark, hairy, bulbous body.  
  
"It's a Costa Rican Zebra tarantula." He felt he needed to explain further since she had a look of disbelief on her face. "Isn't she beautiful? They make fabulous pets! The female ones live 20 years or more!"  
  
"Let me guess, Avice is a female," Ginny said sounding decidedly unhappy.  
  
Gareth nodded enthusiastically. "I will have her for a long, long time to come!"  
  
Liam, who'd been watching with some interest from the seat next to Ginny, jumped up from the sofa to get as far away as possible. "You're having me on right? You didn't actually buy him a spider did you?" he asked in a loud voice from the doorway.  
  
Ginny, unfortunately, wasn't able to move as quickly as her oldest son to get away from the rather large spider her youngest son was holding out for her inspection, her protruding tummy prevented any movement that would have been considered fast. "You have to take it back."  
  
Gareth looked crestfallen. Da had assured him that Mum would agree to him having Avice.  
  
"Gin, it's what he wanted," Draco stated firmly. He stood behind his youngest son with his hands on his shoulders. "Avice will be in a cage at all times, I promise. Besides, didn't you say having a pet was a good learning experience for the boys?"  
  
"Well, yes," she stuttered. "But I was thinking something more cuddly - like a cat."  
  
Gareth gently rubbed his cheek against Avice before letting her freely crawl up his arm. "See, Mum, she's cuddly."  
  
"Gareth! Don't do that!" She struggled to get up off the sofa. "Put that thing back in the cage."  
  
He watched in amusement as Da helped Mum up off the sofa only for her to punch him hard. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"You know damn well what that was for – bringing that, that, that...thing in my house!" she seethed. She drew in a sharp breath as she winced and began to rub low down on her rounded tummy.  
  
"Are you okay, Mum?" Gareth asked in a rather concerned voice as he quickly put Avice back into his carrier. He watched as Da took her in his arms, holding her close and speaking softly to her.  
  
After a few minutes, she opened her arms to him. "I'm alright, sweetheart. The baby didn't like me getting so upset or trying to move so quickly."  
  
He could feel the baby moving as he hugged his Mum. It'd been a long time since he'd been able to get his arms completely around her. He rubbed his cheek against the swell of her tummy and was rewarded with a firm kick. He thought it was really neat to be able to feel the baby moving, but it also weirded out him out a bit too. He was looking forward to being able to hold his little brother or sister in a few weeks, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment, he was too busy relishing the joy of both of his parents.  
  
"Come join us, Liam," Ginny beckoned, offering an open arm to him.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass. That thing is in its cage right?" he asked, still hovering in the safety of the doorway.  
  
"Yes," a very amused Draco said. "Who would've thought you'd be afraid of spiders!"  
  
"Not afraid," Liam said huffily. "Just...cautious. Did you see that size of that thing?"  
  
Gareth hid his grin in the folds of his mother's robes. Yes, who would have ever thought his older brother would be afraid of anything, especially a little spider. It was going to be way too much fun once they returned to Hogwarts - there would be no Mum and Da to stop him either.  
  
Da walked him up to his room after settling Mum on the lounge by the sunny windows to nap away the afternoon. She'd reluctantly agreed to allow him to keep the spider on the condition that it would die if she saw it out of the cage unsupervised. Da had backed her into a corner – it was either the spider or the mastiff puppy. The fact that Avice would make the trek to Hogwarts instead of staying home like a puppy was the major selling point. Her extreme dislike of dogs overrode her fear of spiders.  
  
"Thanks, Da," Gareth said quietly as he watched his father charm Avice's new home back to normal size.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Everything! Avice, Mum, Liam."  
  
He smiled at his soon to be middle child. "You're welcome, Gareth. But you do have to promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything, Da!" He looked adoringly up at his father.  
  
"You have to promise me that you will use Avice to torture Liam every chance you get."  
  
Gareth quickly dropped his head to hide his smirk. He hated the fact that his father could read his mind just by the look on his face. Unlike his older brother, he was very bad at masking his emotions. It made him feel like he was just a Weasley with Malfoy for a last name, and thus, a disappointment to his father in some way. "I'd never do anything like that, sir."  
  
"Yes you would," Draco said proudly as he ruffled his son's unruly red hair. "You're a Malfoy. That's what we do. It's a time-honored tradition."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, I didn't have any brothers or sisters, so I tortured your Uncle Ron. I also tormented your Mum when we were in school."  
  
"You tormented Mum?" Gareth asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Mum had a temper like nobody's business. He and his brother learned early on not to tempt fate with her.  
  
"Oh yes, I ended up on the receiving end of some very nasty hexes. She's quick with that wand let me tell you."  
  
"Wow. And Mum married you anyway?"  
  
"Well, the thing is we did it because we liked each other, but didn't know how to show it."  
  
"But if you liked each other..."  
  
"It was complicated," Da cut him off, "but you'll understand when you're older and interested in girls."  
  
He shook his head. Girls were either icky know-it-alls or giggly like the ones that followed Liam around. "Well, at least you don't torture Uncle Ron anymore." His Mum's closest brother had held a very special place in Gareth's heart ever since he was a little boy. He knew he could always go to Uncle Ron when the pressure of being a Malfoy got to be too much for him.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yeah well, there was no way I could possibly top marrying his baby sister."  
  
He thought his father might say something else, but he didn't. "You love Mum right? You didn't marry her just to get back at Uncle Ron?"  
  
"I love your Mum more than anything in this world," Draco answered swiftly and honestly.  
  
Gareth nodded, accepting his father's word as gospel. That was one thing he knew about his father, he might be many things -- and not all them always very nice -- but he was brutally honest when it came to his feelings for his wife and family.  
  
"Enough of this serious talk," Draco said as he watched Gareth carefully place Avice in her new, and rather posh, home and close the lid tight. "Why don't I teach you some finer points on sibling torture."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that? Mum said..."  
  
"You let me worry about your Mum."  
  
Draco picked up a small ball of black twine from Gareth's desk. He uttered a quick incantation and the ball transfigured into a quite convincing likeness of Avice. "So, do you think Liam is in his room?"  
  
"Probably," Gareth answered as a wicked smirk crept across his features. So this, he pondered, is what it feels like to be his father's son.  
  
He decided right then that he did like being a Malfoy after all.

-------------------

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!_

_The next installment is nearly complete so be sure to look for it! If anyone is interested, I posted a rather long cookie on my livejournal a few days ago._


	5. Fifteen YEars Part 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it belongs to JKR and her various publishers. I am to blame for Liam, Gareth, Murphy, and Lucy Ann.

**Fifteen Years - Part Four**

_Mid-June_

Ginny carefully laid the last invitation atop the tall pile on her writing desk. She'd been planning Liam's birthday party for months now. She wanted everything to be perfect - it was her way of trying to make amends with him. He'd been moody and occasionally distant since learning he was going to be a big brother once more. She blamed herself for his attitude change, well really, she blamed her husband, he was the reason she was in this predicament.

The last invitation was lavished with much attention. It was going to Sarea Okelani, the girl Liam acted like he didn't care about, but watched every chance he got. She'd witnessed her son's secretive glances on the train platform back in April. Gareth kept her informed of the on-going situation at Hogwarts. She was determined to do everything in her power to make sure her baby got what he wanted.

"What are you up to over there?" Draco asked, entering the study. "You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat."

She quickly tried to wipe the grin off her face. "Nothing."

"Now I _know_ you're up to something."

"I just finished the invitations for Liam's birthday party."

"Ah, I see," he observed, crossing the room to admire her handiwork. He picked up the top invitation. "Sarea Okelani. How interesting."

"She's a friend of his at school," Ginny said a little too defiantly.

"He wishes she was a friend of his."

She decided it was best to keep her plans to herself, giving her husband the most innocent of smiles.

"Ginny, please do not meddle in this. It can only turn out badly."

"I'm not meddling, I promise." She crossed her heart. "I'm only presenting an opportunity."

Draco gave her a dubious look. "Meddling in the affairs of our son will only end badly. Don't come crying to me when he stops speaking to you."

"I'm not meddling," she said softly, reiterating her innocence, knowing her plan was going to work. She rubbed the full swell of her stomach giving her the means for a subject change. "Your daughter is starving."

"Our _son_ can not possibly be hungry, you just ate an hour ago."

"She wants what she wants and she wants mashed potatoes."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's mashed potatoes. Like you'd ever want anything else. You are a potato and it's a good thing I like potatoes."

"I love you, too," she said with smug satisfaction that she distracted him so easily. Men really were easily distracted. If she could do this to her husband, how hard would it be to manipulate Liam?

She started mentally planning a grand garden wedding for her baby as she trailed out of the room after her husband in search of mashed potatoes.

Yes, they'd all be thanking her for her 'meddling' in the very near future.

-------------------

"So, when is this baby due again," Harry asked, knowing full and well the answer to the question.

"The end of July." Draco knew Potter was trying to goad him, so he did the only thing he knew to do which was to give him the patented Malfoy scowl.

"What day again, exactly?"

"You know what day, Potter, so sod off," he grumbled, wondering just where in the bloody hell was the Hogwarts Express.

"I just like to hear you say it," Harry said with a chuckle. "Besides, I think it makes a fantastic birthday present."

The baby's due date had been the running joke in the Weasley family from the very moment Ginny had made the announcement at a family gathering. Draco had begged her not to tell anyone the exact date, but she went and did it anyway. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't had the annoying habit of delivering on her due date. She was two for two thus far, so there was no reason not to expect anything different this time. July thirty-first - the gods must hate him; it was honestly the only explanation he could think of for this horrible twist of fate.

"Harry, stop," Hermione implored firmly, immediately shifting into peacemaker mode.

"Remember the last time you tried this? I had to repair your glasses."

"Yeah, Potter, listen to your wife. Remember the last time she had to repair your glasses," Draco smirked.

"Merlin, I can't believe my sister is having _another_ baby with you," Ron complained, rolling his eyes. "I would have thought she'd have wised up by now."

"Ron, I beg you to stop before you're coughing up slugs," Hermione warned. "I can never remember the counter-spell."

"No, Granger," Draco drawled. "There won't be any slugs - I'll just withhold his use of _my_ top box Quidditch tickets for his impertinence." He knew how much his brother-in-law enjoyed his subscription tickets and all the perks that went along with the luxury box. It was the perfect trump card in any argument with him, although Draco was very careful never to overplay it, lest it lose its sting.

"You wouldn't dare," Ron exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"That's right, Weasley, I'll hit you were it really hurts!" he sneered.

"Ron! Open your mouth again and _I'll_ kill you!" Harry quickly interceded. "Remember - Cannons verses Harpies next week!"

Draco rubbed his hands gleefully. "Yes, yes, Craply plays the Harpies…wouldn't want to miss that now would you?"

"Alright, alright, I give up! You win, ferret, but remember I hate you," Ron said, grinning cheekily by the time he finished.

"And you best not forget it either."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry, I think we remember quite well."

Hermione groaned in frustration, muttering something about grown men acting like twelve year old spoilt brats under her breath.

Luckily, the Hogwart's Express rounded the last bend before entering station at that moment silencing any further bickering, at least until they all ended up in the same general vicinity again.

Some things never change.

-------------------

_30th June_

-------------------

"Mother," Liam breathed low, under his breath. "You didn't."

"Didn't what, sweetheart?" she asked absentmindedly as she watched guests arriving for the party.

"Invite her."

"Invite who?" She glanced around until her eyes lighted upon the lovely young witch who was wearing burnt gold colored robes and was the object of her son's affections. "I see Sarea was able to attend," she said with a smile. "And isn't that a beautiful robe she's wearing?"

"How could you?" he demanded, his ears turning slightly red with his irritation.

"How could I what, sweetheart? I invited your friends, just as you asked."

"I gave you a list."

"Yes, but I thought--"

"Liam," his father interjected before the conversation could get out of control. "Is that Lucy Ann over there with Stephie? Why don't you go say hello."

He couldn't help but notice the look his father gave his mother, effectively silencing any protest she might have had before he left their company to join his friends. She could be, so…meddlesome sometimes. It made him wonder how his father put up with it.

"Well, don't you look like a frog pissed in your breakfast," Stephie informed him.

Liam gave her his finest Malfoy sneer.

"Good Merlin mate, is that Sarea Okelani over there?" Murphy asked in utter disbelief. "She's like the most beautiful witch at school!" His comment earned him a smack on the arm by Mere.

"That's a gorgeous robe she's wearing," Stephie said. "I wish I could wear that color."

"Me too," Mere seconded. "I wish I could get my hair to stay up like that."

"Isn't that the cutest little handbag you've ever seen?" Lucy Ann threw in.

The brunette witch nodded as the other red-headed witch begrudgingly hissed, "Yes."

"Isn't that handbag _so_ last year? I bet it isn't even real dragon scales," Murphy mocked in a high pitched voice earning himself three very pointed stares. "I need to find some male friends."

"You should go over and talk to her, Liam," Lucy Ann urged.

"No," he pouted.

"Go on! She's practically been gift wrapped and given to you."

"Yeah," Murphy chimed in. "It _is_ your birthday. Who knows, it could be your lucky day!"

Liam was very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the slap Lucy Ann laid on his other best friend. "I'm sure she's a perfectly nice witch," she said coolly after turning her attention to the object of their discussion. "You should go talk to her."

"You know you want to," Mere seconded.

"You _could_ get lucky," Stephie smirked at Lucy Ann. "She does look the type, doesn't she?"

"My mother invited her," he groaned.

"Your mother is the best Mum in the world," the other male of the group sighed. "And she's so beautiful too."

"And quite married and about to have a baby," Mere informed him tartly while viciously pinching Murphy's side. That led into a small slap fight between the two and giggles amongst their friends.

"I'll put five Gaellons on Mere," Lucy Ann said with a hearty laugh.

Liam gave her a hard look. "Please, I'll see your five and raise you ten because he can so take her."

"Fine, ten but if I win you have to go talk to Sarea."

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she admonished him while snaking her hand around his wrist. "Can we talk in private a minute?"

He allowed himself to be pulled in a small alcove by his best friend while ignoring the frenzied whispering among their friends. He could imagine what they were saying. Murphy had been pointing out some of Lucy Ann's finer attributes over the past couple months. Liam didn't think it right to think of her that way. She wasn't a girl to be admired for her assets. He had more respect for her than that. She was his friend.

She started in on him immediately. "You need to go talk to Sarea."

Liam crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because you'll regret it later if you don't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know you," she said with a frustrated sigh. "You'll brood and mope for weeks on end."

"I neither brood nor mope."

Lucy Ann rolled her eyes. "Please."

"You can't make me," he said determinedly.

"Your mother invited Sarea didn't she?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Yes…"

"Just imagine what she would do if she didn't see you go over to speak to her."

-------------------

Speaking to Sarea Okelani wasn't nearly as bad as he had imagined it would be. She had a soft voice and she liked to laugh. Their conversation was an easy one - they discussed school, their friends, Quidditch. They actually had a lot in common. It also helped immensely that she was really very pretty. He would have to remember to thank Lucy Ann for this later.

"Isn't that our transfiguration professor with your parents," Sarea asked, nodding in the direction of the garden steps.

Liam turned to see his parents were indeed speaking with the new Transfiguration Professor, Angelica Threadgood. She was wearing her finest robes in plum over black with a very tall witches' hat. Her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun that left her looking a bit on the stern side. She wasn't a professor to take lightly. "Yes, I do believe it is."

"I wonder what she's doing here."

"My little brother must have invited her. I think he has a crush on her."

"That's so sweet! Your little brother is just the cutest thing."

"You wouldn't say that if you really knew the annoying little bugger. Always following me around and butting into my business."

"My sister Jade is the same exact way! You must be excited about the new baby!"

"Sure." He wasn't sure what to say to that. It wasn't like he could tell her he was actually quite peeved about the whole thing really.

"Is the nursery cute?"

Ah yes, the nursery. What a bone of contention that had been between Mum and the rest of the family. They had all wanted it to stay the Quidditch Pitch theme. There were so many happy memories of playing in there after it'd been converted from a nursery to a playroom once it was obvious there would be no more babies. Only now, there was a baby after many, many years. He'd come home for summer hols to find the room a sunny garden complete with white picket fence and colorful flowers. It wouldn't have been so bad if the bunnies and butterflies weren't charmed.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked, thinking that spending some time with her out of sight of his friends just might be a good thing.

"I'd love to!"

-------------------

"I think you've outdone yourself Gin," Draco said after the new Transfiguration Professor walked away. "You look a bit worn."

She smiled, but leaned against him when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm all right."

"I think you need to go rest up a bit."

"I can't. We have guests," she protested.

He watched their guests below in the sunken gardens being efficiently taken care of by his wife's army of sister-in-laws, all under the watchful eye of the eldest Weasley female. It never ceased to amaze him after all these years how the women in the family rallied around one another, especially when one was out temporarily out of commission. "I think your sisters have everything under control."

"Oh, all right," she sighed, giving in. "But only for a few minutes."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked as they made their way past the long buffet tables laden with all of Liam's favorite foods, most of Honeydukes' inventory and what was left of a birthday cake that had at one time resembled the Falmouth Falcon's home pitch.

She shook her head. "No, not unless you're willing to go into Muggle London to get me a big bag of hot and salty chips from McDonalds. Consider it a late birthday present."

"You don't need anything salty," he said sternly before smiling. "Besides, I already gave you your present. And I can't. We have guests." He quickly led her to his first floor study before she could protest. "I'll move the chaise so you can watch the party below."

He knew he was right. The downstairs study had a spectacular side view of the gardens where Ginny could oversee the party while getting off her feet for a little bit. He was worried she was trying to over do things, but he also knew that she'd wanted to do this for their eldest child. She felt she needed to mend some bridges with him over having another baby. And from the look of things, she'd been right. After Liam's initial fit over Sarea attending, things had gone much smoother than he could have ever imagined.

It was turning out to be a good day after all.

Draco nuzzled the back of Ginny's neck as she gazed out the window at the fruition of all her months of planning. "Remember the last time we ducked in here during a party?"

"Yes," she purred, turning in his arms to kiss him, only she was having trouble trying to balance on her tip toes. "Well, damn."

He chuckled at her failed attempt at being sexy before having mercy on her and kissing her lightly. Any attempts to continue were hampered by the awkward angle he was having to pursue "This isn't working."

"It's because I'm so fat," she said, voice trembling as if she were about to burst into tears.

"No, beautiful," Draco said while lovingly caressing her rounded tummy. He wanted to cut the waterworks off before they even got started. He never could stand her tears. "I think you are absolutely lovely. But I do have an idea that might be more comfortable for the both of us."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Here, let me show you."

-------------------

"Your parents have a beautiful home," Sarea gushed as she took in the view of the atrium from the top of the stairs.

He'd shown her all around the house his parents called home. He showed her some of the most interesting rooms in the house like the Game Room, the Weapons Room, the upstairs Library and of course, the nursery.

Liam smiled. "Agecroft Hall is the ancestral Black family home."

"Black? There aren't any more Blacks right?"

"My father is the last of the Black males through his mother so he inherited everything directly."

"So," she said softly, casting her eyes down as she toyed with the silver dragon clasp on his robe, "that would make you and Gareth Blacks as well."

He found himself mesmerized by her mouth. Her full lips were so soft and inviting and he found himself having a hard time refraining from leaning down to kiss her. He wondered idly if she still would still taste of the ice cream and cake they'd shared a bit earlier. "Did you say something?"

She gazed up at with her big doe eyes. "Would you like to kiss me?"

Liam's heart nearly stopped. Murphy and Stephie were right - he was about to get lucky. He was about to kiss his first girl (Lucy Ann didn't count because they were five and she was his _friend_) and not just any girl, but the most sought-after witch at Hogwarts. He wished every day could be his birthday if this was what was going to happen. "Sure, but not here."

"Why not?" She sounded somewhat put out.

"I know a place a bit more private with a fantastic view of the gardens."

"Oh," she said brightly, allowing him to take her hand and lead quickly her down the stairs. He didn't stop until he'd reached a heavy door just off the atrium. "What's in here?"

"My father's study," he said, reaching for the doorknob. "It's off limits during parties so we won't be disturbed."

Sarea pressed against him suggestively. "I like the sound of that."

He swallowed hard, trying to regain his Malfoy composure. The boys at school were _not_ going to believe this. Not only was he getting to go to Japan for the Quidditch World Cup Regions, but he scored Sarea Okelani. He pushed open the door, his eyes never leaving her petite frame. "After you."

She ducked under his arm after giving him a sly smile. He took a moment to wipe the Cheshire catlike grin off his face before he turned to follow her. Today was his lucky day.

That was when he saw them. Right after he bumped into Sarea, nearly knocking her over.

His parents. In the study. On the desk.

Liam wanted to die at that moment, a quick, painless death.

His mother, his very_ pregnant_ mother, was sitting on the desk as his father stood over her between her long legs. His face was buried against her neck as his hand rode slowly up the thigh she had hooked around his hip, exposing an indecent amount of ivory skin from under her lavender robes. Her hands were tangled in hair as she was murmuring and urging him on.

Sarea slowly backed away from the scene before her, shaking her head in what he was sure was utter disbelief. He tried to corral her when she collided with him, feeling that he needed to talk to her, say anything really to distract her from what she'd just witnessed. But she was having none of that.

"I have to go," she hissed, pushing past him. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Liam?" his mother asked in disbelief as she tried to pull her robes down.

His father jumped back. "Fuck and damn it all."

Liam closed his eyes and tried hard to pretend that his life hadn't just ended. The girl of his dreams hadn't just run out on him after they caught his parents in a compromising position. He cracked open an eye to see his mother trying to get off the desk, but was having a bit of difficulty. Nope, it was true. Every last bit of it was true. "Fuckity fuck."

"Sweetheart, watch your language please. I think I should maybe go have a word with Sarea." His Mum didn't even have the decency to look ashamed for what she'd done!

"Yes," his father said. "That might be wise."

"No," Liam said almost calmly. "I think you two have done enough damage for one day."

"We haven't done anything wrong," his Mum insisted. "And I just want to talk to her about this little misunderstanding."

"Anything wrong? Misunderstanding?" he cackled, his voice rising with each word. "Trust me, mother there was no misunderstanding what I saw!"

"Sweetheart, you're blowing this out of pro-"

"Am I?" By this time Liam's checks and ears had turned cherry red. "It's embarrassing to see one's very pregnant mother shagging one's father on a desk. It's my birthday party for Circe's sake! Can't you people keep your hands off one another for five fucking seconds?"

"Son, I'd advise you to calm down," his father said sternly.

"I was not shagging your father!"

"Well, it sure looked like from where I was standing!"

"We were just snogging!"

"With his hand up your robes?"

"William Draco Malfoy, you will not talk to your mother like that!"

"I wish you weren't my mother!" Liam sneered. "Then I wouldn't have to be embarrassed all the time."

His words had the desired effect all right. The sheer look of horror on his Mum's face told him that he'd crossed the line this time. Firmly past the point-of-no-return if the murderous look upon his father's unschooled features told him anything.

"I have guests I need to see to," she said unsteadily. "Excuse me."

-------------------

The bedroom door slammed open with enough to startle the mirror awake. "Well, I never!" she huffed before seeing who so rudely awoke her and going completely dark.

"Lucy Ann, I think it's time for you to leave," his father said sternly from the doorway. "Murphy, go to your room!" Liam couldn't remember a time his father had looked so angry.

She glanced at him with wide, questioning eyes. He nodded and whispered, "Just go."

"Yes, sir," she squeaked before slinking around the wizard standing just inside the doorway and beating a hasty path away from the brewing storm with Murphy right behind her.

"Good luck there, mate!" Murphy whispered just before shutting the door behind him.

"I thought I raised you better," his father said in a dangerously low voice as he closed the space between them. Liam didn't think he'd ever seen his father's eyes nearly black before. "Your mother went out her way to make this a special day for you and what do you do? You shout at her. She is lying in bed right now crying!"

Liam swallowed hard.

"When is your mother's birthday?"

"June twenty-seventh."

"And when is your birthday?"

"June thirtieth."

"Whose birthday do we always celebrate?"

"Mine," Liam replied softly.

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because your mother didn't want to take away from _your_ special day, that's why."

Liam was finding it hard to breathe suddenly. He was torn between defending himself and proclaiming his innocence. Although he'd never really thought about it before - he couldn't remember ever having a big celebration for her, figuring that women didn't like to make a fuss over their age.

"And this year, she went above and beyond the call of duty when she shouldn't have. You do realize that your mother is nine months pregnant, don't you?"

_Well, you can't miss her belly that is for sure_ he wanted to yell, but thought the wiser of it. Now was not the time to bait a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"She saw to every detail personally. Wanted everything to be perfect for you. And do you know why?" his father continued on, his voice still liberally laced with his anger.

The ensuing silence stretched on for long minutes. Liam really didn't want to know the answer to that question, but he knew he was going to be told anyway so he might as well get it over with soon rather than later. "No."

"Because she felt guilty for having another baby. This was supposed to be a joyous time for this family, but you've done nothing but pout and whine the entire time! I thought Gareth would the one who took it hard, but he's been surprisingly happy about it. You just couldn't let your mother have this one thing could you? This had to be all about you and how awful your parents are that they still love each other! If you want to know about horrible parents why don't you ask Murphy."

Liam sat there with his mouth agape. He had never seen his father that furious before, at least not directed at him anyway.

He knew he had been boorish and maybe a bit testy, but had he really been _that_ bad?

He was very thankful he didn't have parents like his best friend. Parents who told each other how much they hated each other on a regular basis. Parents who couldn't be bothered with their child while he was growing up except to shout at him and box his ears. Parents who sent him off to boarding school in another country, never once checking on his well being. They didn't even seem to care that he spent his holidays somewhere else.

In light of all that, Draco and Ginny Malfoy were good parents. Above and beyond the call of duty, if truth be told. They loved him unconditionally, even when he did stupid stuff. Sure, his mother was meddlesome occasionally, but she only did it because she loved him and wanted him to be happy. His Da was the best father in the world - at least all his friends told him so.

Why couldn't he see that until now?

His father bowed his head and took a deep breath. "It's my fault really. I have failed you as a father. I spoilt you rotten. I never made you earn anything. I made you into a selfish, whining, egotistical arse. I made you into what I was at your age. I swore I'd not do that to my children, but I've been remiss as a father."

If Da's words had been intended to make him feel guilty, then his mission had been accomplished.

"I'm sorry, son," his father said simply before turning and leaving. The haunted look his Da had made his head ache desperately.

The acknowledgement that he was a disappointment to his parents was almost more than he could bear. Liam paced the length of his room trying to think of a way to rectify the situation while ignoring the little house-elf that was running back and forth trying to keep up with him and offering suggestions.

Then it dawned on him - something he could do quickly that would please his mother to no end. It would at least break the ice with her. Show her that he was serious about changing for he knew he had to mend his ways. He spent the next half-hour scheming with Costa to win back his Mum's good graces. It had to work, just had to.

"Mum?" he asked quietly, pushing open her bedchamber door a bit. He could hear her sniffle. "May I come in?"

"Of course. Can you help me please?" She sounded more tired than anything he thought as she held her hand out to him. With any luck she wasn't nearly as angry as Da. He helped her up from the bed so she could shuffle over to the lounge chair in the window filled alcove. "I used to love to sit here in the early mornings with you when you were just a baby. Your father would still be asleep. I'd tell you stories about my family while you had your breakfast."

He could fondly remember spending a lot of time playing there in the sunny windows when Gareth was a baby. "I don't remember that," he said, kneeling down beside her.

"I should hope not. You were just a wee thing."

"Well, yeah."

She tenderly ran her fingers through his thick blond hair before giving him a lopsided grin. "You cut your hair."

"Yes ma'am, I did."

"I like it. You truly do look like your father. Sometimes I have to remind myself that you're my child too."

Liam bowed his head. "He's very angry with me."

"Can you blame him?" she asked softly.

"Mummy, I can't tell you how sorry I am for how I acted this afternoon!" he gushed out. "I've realized that you and Da aren't the problem, it's me. I'm the awful one! I don't deserve parents like you, but I promise I will change. See look, I've already started by cutting my hair! Please don't be angry with me anymore."

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's all right. There is nothing for me to forgive. I should have realized that you might not have been happy with me having another baby, but I was too blinded by what I wanted to realize what it'd do to you. Will you please forgive me?"

He couldn't stop his jaw from trembling when he looked at her. "I love you, Mum! And I want a baby sister, really I do!"

"It could be a boy, you know, as you father is so fond of reminding me."

Liam could feel his heart sink right then. There was one little fly in his ointment of new found happiness. "Da is still rather naffed off with me."

"Don't worry," she said, pulling his hand to an exact spot on her extended tummy so he could feel the baby kicking. "I know just how to handle him. Now what are we going to do about Sarea? I think I need to owl her."

"I've sworn off girls, Mum. They are nothing but trouble."

He wasn't too sure he liked the sly smile she gave him. "Yes, girls are nothing but trouble."

--------------------

_17th July _

--------------------

"Mum" Liam asked after watching his mother flinch slightly and bite her bottom lip again. "Are you all right?"

She nodded her head, but didn't open her eyes. "I'll be all right, just a spot of flatulence s'all."

His eyes went wide at the prospect of the baby coming and him being the only one there. His father had taken Murphy and Gareth to Diagon Alley pick up a few last minute items that they needed for the trip to Japan for the Quidditch World Cup Regional Finals. Liam volunteered to stay home with her to show off his new found sense of responsibility. Da had forgiven him for his little outburst a couple weeks ago, but he would cast him a significant looks when Mum wasn't paying attention. He knew he had to earn his way back in his father's good graces. Besides, she wasn't due for two weeks yet. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, yes, it's nothing, sweetheart," she reassured him. "It's not my due date yet if that's what you're worried about. Here let me help you finish packing." She slowly stood up from her perch on the edge of his bed, shuffling over to peer in his open case. "I think you might need another jumper."

"Mum!" he whined as she summoned a deep ruby red cable knit jumper. "Not that one! It's so Gryffindor!"

"I won't be there to remind you to wear your jumper to keep warm," she sniffled, folding the offending garment and placing it in the case.

"I'll be with Charlie. I'll be okay without you." His stomach clinched into a tight knot at the sight of her shaking shoulders. "Mum?"

She wiped her eyes. "My baby doesn't need me anymore!"

"Oh Mum!" he cried in exasperation.

"Just look at you, so tall and handsome, just like your father." She gently caressed his cheek. "You're going to make some girl so happy one day."

"I'm going to Japan for a week. I'm not moving out! And I've given up on girls!"

"What about Lucy Ann?"

Liam wrinkled his nose. "She's not a girl. She's Lucy Ann."

"You may feel differently in a few years." She smiled while massaging her back with both hands.

"I don't think so. She's…she's…Goosey is what she is."

"What about Stephie? Mere? Adrienne? What do you think about them?"

"What I think is it is time for you to go lie down," he suggested quickly, not wanting to pursue that conversation any longer than absolutely necessary. He took her by the hand and started towards the door. "You do look a little knackered."

She frowned. "I could lie down for a bit, I suppose. I've had the worst pain down in my lower back all morning. It woke me up early."

Liam slowly led her down the hall to the master bedchamber, stopping to help her out of her dressing gown and slippers. He thought it odd - Mum wasn't one to lounge about all day not dressed. She hadn't even taken her hair out of the loose braid she often wore at night. She simply wasn't herself and it vexed him.

"Would you like some lunch?" he asked, growing more concerned by the minute after helping swing her legs up on the high bed and watching her try to adjust pillows to suit her aching back. "Something to drink?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she said wearily. "I think I just want a nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't feel like anything right now."

"Are you going to be all right if I leave you alone?"

She reached for his hand. "Are you sure you packed enough underwear?"

"Mother!" Liam could feel his cheeks burning. If a passing Dementor wanted to suck his soul out, now would be the perfect time. No one knew how to embarrass him quite like his mother.

"You should pack a couple of extra pairs of boxers because you never know. I like to know my baby has clean underwear."

"Mum, why don't you just lay back and relax," he said to steer the conversation back to safer ground. "Would you like me to pull the curtains?"

"Socks?" she said in a strained voice, her brows furrowed just as her lips thinned.

"I packed plenty of socks. Now lie back and have a little nap. I don't want the blame when Da comes home to find you all knackered out." He pulled the covers up for her then kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

He watched her nod before closing her eyes and snuggling back against a large pile of pillows. He didn't know how his father put up with her. She could drive someone insane with her incessant nattering. Once he was sure that she was going to stay put, he retreated back to the quiet of his bedchamber.

If there was one thing he was certain of, being pregnant had made his Mum daft. Him interested in Lucy Ann? Lucy Goosey? He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that thought. She was his best friend. The thought of kissing her…the thought of kissing her…wasn't grossing him out as much as he felt it should. It just wasn't right.

He quickly quashed that notion with curse. That was not something to be dwelt upon so instead he busied him with finishing up his last bit of packing. He tossed in two extra pairs of boxers and four extra pairs of socks before shutting the case. Because you never know, just like Mum said.

After making sure all was quiet downstairs and down the hallway, Liam pulled a small, locked wooden chest from beneath is his bed. This was the first time he'd had a chance to peruse the gift his uncles Fred and George had given him on the sly. He'd been so busy with other things lately that he'd almost forgotten the plain brown bagged gift that was given to him with the warning, "Every boy your age needs a little debauchery, but we disavow any knowledge of said gift if your Mum finds out."

With one more listen for the family, Liam pulled three glossy _Playwizards_ from the wrapper as a huge grin broke out on his face. Thank Circe for uncles like Fred and George. They knew how to give the best gifts, ever.

Choosing the June issue and feeling a bit brave, no one was home and Mum was sleeping, he stretched out across his bed to enjoy the naughty things the centerfold, one Miss Gia Honeysuckle, was doing with a Firebolt XP. Who knew you could i_that/i _ with a broom? He was thoroughly impressed.

As his mind turned to mush, he began to ponder the girls he knew at school imagining each in turn with the glossy black Firebolt XP and the barely there bikini bottoms. He settled on Erin Wood, seventh year Gryffindor Chaser. Sure he hated her, but damn if she didn't have the longest legs he'd ever seen. Her long honey brown hair was tousled and wind blown. She'd managed to lose her top somewhere, leaving her gloriously firm and round breasts bare for him to gaze upon. She kept running her hand up and down the length of the broom handle as she beckoned him over. She was reaching for the tie on her hip that was holding up the last scrap of material covering her….

"William Draco Malfoy," his mother said loudly from the doorway where she was leaning heavily against the frame. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Liam spluttered indignantly and bolted off the bed, dropping the _Playwizard _on the floor out of view. He mentally cursed his flaming cheeks and shaking hands. Oh holy Merlin, she'd caught him red handed. He was dead. So dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. There would be nothing of him left to find if he didn't take the offensive. "Mother, you're supposed to be resting!"

"What were you doing?" she asked, regarding him with knitted brow.

"_Nothing_," he said quickly. "We should get you back to bed."

She looked like she didn't believe him and wanted to further question him until her knees buckled slightly. "You need to Floo Stephanie, _now_," she said, emphasizing the last word with a bit of a hiss.

Liam blinked at his mother. Why in the world would he need to Floo Stephanie Goyle now? She'd just been over the other day with her husband Greg to check on Mum since she was her mid-witch. Mum needed her mid-witch called now. Da wasn't home. His heart stopped beating. "Oh fuck."

"Language!" she scolded him. "Just do as I asked please."

"No, no, no! It's not time yet," he tried to reason with himself as he fought a losing battle against the panic that was seizing his chest and making it difficult to breath. Denial is a good thing. It will just go away. "Da's not home."

"Liam, listen to me," she commanded. "I'm in labor whether or not your Da is home. You need to help me."

"All right," he squeaked not liking the sound of any of this. Why couldn't he have just gone with his Da like Grandmum had suggested this morning? But no, the call of _Playwizard _was just too much and just look where that had gotten him! That was it, he was swearing off girls _and_ porn!

"I need you to Floo Stephanie then Grandmum."

She sounded calm. How could she be so calm? Didn't she realize that she was having a baby right now? Breathe, yes, breath. Draw air in, push air out, draw air in. That's right. Where in the bloody hell was Da? "I can do that."

"What did I just ask you to do?"

"Uhm," he started, his brain failing him.

"Liam," she groaned. "The baby won't here for a while yet, now just please-"

"Floo Stephanie and Grandmum," he finished for her.

"Yes, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed now."

"Do you need some help?"

She shook her head before turning to shuffle slowly back down the hallway. Liam watched her a few moments to make sure she made it all right before he bound down the backstairs to do her bidding.

Stephanie Apparated in mid-sentence, ruffling his hair and giving him a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs. Grandmum Flooed right after she washed her hands - she had been making scones - and packed a basket of goodies for the boys to nibble on. Once she'd stepped through the Floo, she handed him a deep blue jumper she's knitted just for his trip before she took control of the situation and began ordering Addison and house-elfs about.

There were no words to describe how enormously relieved he felt knowing that his mother was now in the good hands of her mid-witch and his grandmother. They knew all about this is baby business. He had followed the latter up to the sitting room adjacent to his parent's bedchamber when she was finished giving orders. He could just sit back and relax and maybe even sneak a way for a bit more pleasure reading while everyone was preoccupied.

"Liam," Stephanie called from the doorway. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He took Murphy and Gareth to Diagon Alley this morning after you said it was okay. You said it was okay!"

"Well, I need you to find him. Your Mum wants him. And be quick about it."

He Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from the study, tumbling clumsily out onto the floor. This was no time to worry about being graceful. He had to find his father and fast. A quick sweep of the pub before he exited into Diagon Alley proper yielded no Malfoy blond or Weasley red.

The noonday sun was shining brightly, illuminating the front window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where the new Firebolt XP stood on display surrounded by the newest in Falmouth Falcon gear. He stood there fixated by the fastest broom yet known to wizards. Oh how he wanted it - wanted it bad. If he closed his eyes he could just feel the long, slick handle in his hands as he urged it on to new heights. Faster and faster and faster. Yes. Yes. Yes. _Yes!_

The sound of a crying baby brought his thoughts crashing back down. Right, yes, Mum, baby, now. Must find Da.

It didn't take him long to find his father, Gareth and Murphy at Florean's Forteascue's Ice Cream Parlor sitting outside enjoying the warm afternoon with Stephie, Mere and Lucy Ann and apparently half the ice cream in the shop.

His eyes focused honed in on the little smear of ice cream from her strawberry and peanut butter sundae that was marring the corner of Lucy Ann's mouth. The world seemed to fall away when he noticed how pretty her hair was in the sunlight. A dark, shiny red, not a blinding red that was so dominate on his mother's side of the family.

He wondered why he'd never noticed that before…

"Liam?" his father asked loudly, his brows furrowed with concern, "is there something wrong?"

He shook his head to clear away those disturbing thoughts about Lucy Ann. He was here for something. What was that again? Oh yes! Mum! He had to tell Da without causing a panic.

"Son?"

"Mum! Baby! Now!"

--------------------

Liam began to pace. What was taking so long? If he recalled correctly, Stephanie had said that third babies practically pop right out on their own. It'd been nearly three hours now. What the hell was the hold up?

He looked about the Game Room - Grandmum had sent them downstairs almost immediately after Da has arrived home. Gareth was lying on the sofa with Lilith, Mum's little grey cat. Grandfather was reading the_ Evening Prophet_ while Murphy was playing Wizard's Chess with Addison.

He'd tried to play Wizard's Chess a few times, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on the game. He lost four in a row in short order. All the words in _Falmouth Falcons: Quidditch - Down and Dirty in the Grey and Black _looked like they were all jumbled together into one big mess. Just looking at it gave him a headache. The only thing he could think to do was pace.

"Liam," his Grandfather addressed him without ever lowering the newspaper. "Calm down, these things take time."

"How much time?" he asked.

Arthur Weasley lowered the paper then, his forehead creased as he pondered the question. "Well, I don't rightfully know. You took your time in coming, put your Mum through some awful pain. Gareth practically fell out on his own. This one here is a bit like your Mum, methinks. In an awful hurry it seems, then changes her mind and decides to stay."

Before he could respond his father appeared in the doorway looking slightly worse for the wear. "Liam, your mother sent me down here to speak to you about this afternoon. For the love of Merlin son, don't read your _Playwizards_ out in the open where your Mum can see you! That is all I am going to say on that subject."

Liam spluttered for the second time that afternoon before wondering if it were possible to expire from embarrassment. "I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," his Da said wearily. "I need to get back to your Mum."

"How much longer?" his Grandfather asked.

"Not long according to Stephanie."

"Is Mummy okay?" Gareth asked. His worry was quite evident in his voice.

"She's fine, trust me. She's fine enough to natter me to death about Liam's choice in reading material for the past hour. Do you want to come up and see her?"

His little brother shook his head. "No, Grandmum said it was messy and no time for little boys to be hanging around."

"Liam?"

"I don't think so."

Murphy could barely contain himself once Da had left the room, but managed to hold out approximately twenty-three minutes before he nearly burst. "You had _Playwizards_ and didn't bother to tell me? I thought you were my best friend!"

Liam smirked. "You know good and well that Goose is my best friend."

"Fine be that way!"

"I will!"

"What's_ Playwizard_?" Gareth asked quietly. "Is it about Wizarding games?"

The only sound in the room was Grandfather lowering the paper so he could gape at the youngest Malfoy.

"Good gods, I can't believe he's in Ravenclaw!" Murphy snickered.

"Leave him be," Liam huffed in defense of his brother. "He can't help it if Mum babies him."

"I don't think this is proper discussion at a time like this," Grandfather cut in.

"Just tell me!" Gareth whined.

"It's a naugh-"

"It's a magazine that young men your brother's age shouldn't be looking at that is what it is."

"What magazine shouldn't a young man Liam's age be reading?" asked the Weasley matriarch as she strode into the Game Room.

"Nothing," came three male voices in unison.

"_Playwizard_," the youngest of the group stated plainly before seeking refuge in his grandmother's arms.

"I see," she said, patting Gareth's back soothingly, "this seems like the handy work of a certain pair of uncles who are not going to live to see their next birthday once I get a hold of them. And never you mind what your brother is corrupting himself with - that goes for you too Murphy - you're going to stay my sweet little boy forever aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled back to look up at her. "Grandmum, is my Mummy all right?"

"Yes, my little pumpkin cake, your Mummy is just fine and so's the baby. You can see the both of them in a little while."

"The baby's here?" Liam interjected.

"How'd it go Molls?" Arthur asked.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Murphy queried.

"Does she have red hair like me?" Gareth asked excitedly.

"Why didn't you say that first?" Liam complained. "We've been worried!"

"One question at the time!" she said, plopping down in her husband's recently vacated chair. "The baby is here and everything went fine. I've never seen anyone have such an easy go of it, practically no effort at all!"

"Really that easy? Well, she _is_ a Weasley," Arthur said proudly.

"Criminal, really. Stephanie had just stated it was time and the next thing I knew she was holding a baby. Ginny barely pushed at all."

"Is it a girl?" Liam demanded in measured words, having grown impatient with all the talk about the process. He really only carried about the end result. "And for the record, Mum is a Malfoy."

His grandmother smiled at him then. "You'll have to wait until you see your Mum to see about the baby. She made me swear I wouldn't spoil it."

"You'll tell me won't you?" Gareth asked softly.

"No, sweetheart, your Mum wants that honor since she did all the hard work."

"But you just said that she didn't work hard at all."

She ruffled his hair gently. "Why don't we have a spot of supper? I think your Mum and Da need some quiet bonding time with the baby before we intrude."

--------------------

Ginny sat back comfortably against a pile of pillows having just polishing off a grilled chicken and rice supper while her husband counted the fingers and toes of the newest member of the family for the fifth time in the last half hour. She felt surprisingly good for just having a baby although she was sure that she'd be paying for it over the next couple days. "Honestly, Draco, I don't think any of her fingers or toes have fallen off in the last five minutes."

"I know," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the baby, "but I just want to make sure she's perfect."

She smiled. "Of course she's perfect, she's a Malfoy isn't she?"

"That's right," he cooed to the baby. "You're a little Princess Malfoy aren't you?"

"She's going to be spoilt rotten by the time she's a month old."

"And she deserves to be. Don't you Brett Ginevra?"

"No."

He looked up then at his wife. "No what?"

"That name."

"What's wrong with Brett Ginevra?"

"Besides the fact that's ugly?"

"It's not ugly. It's a strong name."

"I don't like it."

Draco looked crushed. "But…"

"I promised the boys that if we had a little girl they'd get to name her and you'd get to name the boy."

"I bet they picked out an ugly name," he pouted.

Ginny had to bite her bottom lip to keep from busting out laughing at her husband's silliness. "Something tells me you're going to like it very much."

"What makes you think that?" he asked dubiously.

"I just know. Can I please hold her now?"

"Only if you tell me what name they picked."

"I'm not ruining their moment of glory."

"Well then, I'm not handing her over."

"You'll have to soon because she'll be hungry."

"I know how to fix a bottle, thank you very much," he said with a wink.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" she asked haughtily, regarding him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

"You'd think I'd be allowed to hold my own child. I did give birth to her after all."

"But you've been holding her for the last nine months. I have a lot of time to make up for," he said, adjusting the baby's snow white blanket just so.

Ginny didn't even bother to hold back her tears. There were no words to describe how much she loved the man she'd been married to for the past fifteen years. Even after so long, he could still surprise her when he showed his soft side. He was the most amazing husband and father and she felt like the luckiest witch alive.

"Oh Gin, don't cry! You can hold her." He had gotten up from the rocker to sit facing her on the edge of the bed.

"No, no," she sniffled. "You keep her. I was just thinking about how much I love you."

He leant forward to capture her mouth in the most tender of kisses that ended when the baby began to protest. "Please tell me you're not going to be one of _those_ are you? Because you're going to have to go get use to the fact that I enjoying snogging your Mummy silly."

"I have a couple of people here who would love to meet the newest member of the family," Molly announced after knocking lightly on the nearly closed door.

Gareth bounded into the room, immediately crawling on the bed next to his mother. Liam sauntered into the room, carefully surveying the scene before him.

"Would you like to hold your new sister?" Draco offered.

The oldest Malfoy child smirked as he held his arms out. "I told you, Da, that it was a girl!" He gingerly cradled the small bundle. "She's so red and wrinkly," he said in an awed voice.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Gareth cried, excitedly bouncing next to his brother having quickly vacated the bed to follow the baby. He carefully pulled the blanket back that was covering her head to reveal wispy little curls. "She has red hair like me!"

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at her sons' very distinct, yet obvious approval of their sister. Her oldest, so cool and collected of an acceptance of the new little person. So much like his father. Too bad no one had really seen the state he'd been in earlier in the afternoon. And her now middle child, every inch the Weasley, nearly bursting at the seams in his excitement. He reminded her of Ron at Christmas - just like an over excited little puppy.

"She seems all right, I suppose," Liam announced. "She can stay."

Draco snorted. "Well, since she's allowed to stay does she get to have a name?

"All right boys, tell your father the names you've picked out for your sister," Ginny said with a broad smile.

Rauri," Gareth stated proudly. "R-A-U-R-I not R-O-R-Y. It's old Celt meaning 'red-haired'."

"Narcissa, for Grandmother Malfoy," Liam added softly.

"Those are the names you picked?" the eldest Malfoy asked. "All by yourselves?"

"Yes," Ginny said proudly. "They researched it and discussed it among themselves for a week before they told me."

"Rauri Narcissa Malfoy," her husband said slowly, like he was savoring the sound of the name as it rolled off his tongue. "You're right, Gin, I do believe I like it better than Brett Ginevra."

-------------------

It was very late, the house was finally quiet and everyone was asleep. The family had just endured an exhausting day showing off Rauri to an amazing number of relatives and friends who all had wanted to meet the first female Malfoy in four hundred years. And everyone who met her was instantly in love with the little red haired baby girl.

Liam, however, couldn't bring himself to sleep because he was too excited about his trip. His Mum had insisted he go to Japan after they'd had a long discussion about it earlier that morning. She didn't want him to miss out on the bragging rights he'd have this fall when he returned to school. Rauri would still be a wee baby when he returned she'd promised, so he should just go. He didn't need to be told twice.

Only now, he was feeling a little guilty for leaving his baby sister at the mercy of his family without a big, strong older brother to protect her for a week. That is how he found himself outside his parent's bedchamber at 4am.

After listening to make sure everyone was sleeping soundly, Liam slipped quietly into the room and made his way to the ornately carved baby cradle on his mother's side of the bed. He could see the baby sleeping nestled in the soft pink blanket Grandmum had knitted for her. Calliope Jane, the little white bunny and gift from Aunt Pansy, was watching over her from the foot of her bed.

He carefully gathered her up, trying his best not to disturb her lest she wake the whole house. He learned yesterday that just because she was a tiny little thing it didn't mean she couldn't scream down the walls. All Mum was trying to do was change her nappy. No, Rauri wasn't the least bit afraid to let anyone know her displeasure. She was most definitely a Malfoy.

He made his way to the sitting adjacent to his parent's room, leaving the door ajar so he could hear if his Mum woke up.

"Now, Rauri," Liam said softly, settling down in the rocking chair and carefully putting his feet up. "You have to promise to go easy on Mum and Da while I'm away. They aren't as young as they used to be, but they are good parents just the same. Da might seem a little scary at first, but it's really Mum you have to watch out for when her temper flares. Just remember, I've always got your back."

He rocked slowly, allowing Rauri to snuggle against his chest. "Gareth is sometimes a little slow, but that's Mum's fault because she babies him. But as far as brothers go, you couldn't ask for a better one. And I'm telling you right now, young lady, you are not going to marry Murphy. I think he might have his sights set on you since Mum is already taken.

"And you're just going to adore Lucy Ann. You'll be seeing a lot of her. She'll be like an auntie to you and you can call her Goosey. She doesn't mind. Did you know that she's going to marry me when I'm forty and alone because Mum scared off all my girlfriends? She just doesn't know it yet."

The baby yawned and stretched against him, acting as if she wanted to wake up. He tried not to panic because he didn't want to startle her awake and make her cry. Mum was already tired enough as it was, she really didn't need Rauri waking her up so soon after her middle of the night feeding.

So he carefully rubbed the wee hand that had managed to escape the blanket and made soft, reassuring noises to sooth her like he'd seen his Da do. She'd managed to latch a hold of his pinky and comfort herself by suckling lightly on it. He'd even relaxed enough after a while to finally get drowsy.

"Welcome to the family, Rauri. I think you're going to like being a Malfoy," Liam whispered to his little sister as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

-------------------

_Author's Notes:_

SareaOkelani's birthday present is finally finished. It only took nine months (how appropriate), but a long last it's done.

There will an epilogue never fear. Did you honestly think I could leave it alone?

Thank you to everyone who'd taken the time to read and review the previous chapters. I must apologize for the long wait, but as most of you know I've had a rather rough year.

Special thanks go out to nokomis305 for her beta. She's an absolute sweetie.

Much thanks to annibug, clanmalfoy, mynuet and indigochild76 for all their feedback on different sections of this as I wrote it. I couldn't have finished it without them. Annibug, now you know why Liam so mental. Lucy Ann should demand her money back because he's slightly defective!

Extra special thanks to gianfared and gilathief for no-holds-barred discussion on childbirth and in depth discussion of the plot of the chapter on the ride up to SlythCon 2004! You girls are the best!


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Draco and Ginny belong to JKR and her various publishing companies. I just borrowed them for a little while.

**Fifteen Years - Epilogue**

_Late October_  
  
Ginny was relieved to finally be home. The luncheon for the Witches Auxiliary for the Preservation of Magical Antiquities at the Tate ran much longer than she had anticipated. Mrs. Moneypenny had felt the need to argue every single point during the meeting. That old battle-ax had been a thorn in her side since she was elected president of the auxiliary eight years ago. And on top of that she was going to have see that old witch next week at the fundraiser for St. George's School too.  
  
All of that had been well and good before Rauri was born, but now her priorities had been reassigned. She wanted to spend as much time at home as possible relishing being a new Mummy once again. Her little princess wasn't going to stay a baby forever.  
  
Addison helped Ginny remove her heavy black wool cloak. She hurriedly removed her hat and released her hair from its confines and was in the process of loosening her deep grey dress robes when it dawned on her the house was quiet. Too quiet - even with the boys back at school. "Where are Draco and Rauri?"  
  
"I believe Master Draco is in the study and the little Miss is napping," he replied stiffly.  
  
She nodded before going in search of her husband and daughter. To be honest, she was a bit worried about Rauri. She'd had every intention of only being gone two hours at most, but the meeting stretched on for nearly three and a half hours.  
  
"Draco?" she called, pushing the study door open and expecting to see him sitting behind his desk buried in paperwork. Only, he wasn't where he was supposed to be. She was beginning to get a bit worried - this was the first time she'd left her daughter for a significant amount of time.  
  
A loud snore caught her attention just before her rising panic had taken a hold of her. The offending sound came from the depths of the plush sofa in front of the fireplace and caused her smile. "Malfoys don't snore, my…" she chuckled as she crossed the room.  
  
Draco was stretched out on the sofa with his stocking feet propped up on the arm at the far end when she found him. He was wearing an old faded pair of jeans and a soft deep green jumper. She couldn't help thinking he would have looked good enough to eat if it hadn't been for the baby sleeping comfortably on his chest with Calliope beside her.  
  
Ginny's heart just melted at the sight of their daughter. Rauri had her knees drawn up under her, a fist in her mouth and her little eyes shut tightly. It wasn't until her husband emitted another loud snore causing the baby to jump that she noticed what the little girl was wearing. Before she'd left the house that morning she'd dressed her in a little pale yellow one piece with little bunnies all over it, but now she had on an impossibly fluffy pink dress that Draco had picked out. She even had little pink ribbons and rosettes attached to a few of her longer curls.  
  
"Draco, wake up!" she said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. "Your snoring is going to wake Rauri."  
  
"Malfoys don't snore," he spluttered, coming fully awake so he could glare at her properly.  
  
"If you say so," she chuckled, kneeling down next to the sofa so she could give him a kiss.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "Mrs. Moneypenny-"  
  
"That old bat isn't dead yet?"  
  
"No! I should be so lucky."  
  
Draco sat up, carefully shifting the baby so she was cradled in his arms, so Ginny could sit next to him. "What did she do this time?"  
  
"It was more like what she didn't do! I think it the worst of it was when she loudly informed me that it looked like I hadn't lost one bit of baby weight."  
  
"She's daft. You look fantastic, better now than when we first started going out." He leaned over to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"I think someone is trying to get me in bed," she giggled.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He kissed his way along her jaw. "Then maybe I need to work harder."  
  
"Why is Rauri dressed like a pink pixie faerie?" Ginny asked, ignoring her husband's not so subtle attempt at seduction. There were more pressing matters at the moment.  
  
"I took her to the office to show her off. And?"  
  
She grinned. "Nothing."  
  
"What? Or you wouldn't be smiling like that."  
  
"Who put the ribbons in her hair?"  
  
"I did. Why?"  
  
Her grin grew wider. "You missed a few spots."  
  
"She was squirming!" he defended himself. "I did the best that I could!"  
  
"I believe you. And how did she make do with the bottle?" Ginny asked while gently plucking the ribbons from the baby's hair.  
  
They'd been trying to get her to accept a bottle for a fortnight now, but so far she was having none of it. She definitely had a Malfoy stubborn streak in her and she could already pout just like her father when he didn't get his way. Rauri was going to be handful when she got older - Ginny could just feel it in her bones.  
  
"She was none too happy about it let me tell you," Draco informed her.  
  
"Did she have anything at all?"  
  
"About half a bottle before she'd had enough of that then she was right cranky until she fell asleep."  
  
"Oh my little pixie faerie!" Ginny cried, reaching for her daughter who was just starting to wake up. "Mummy's so sorry, but she's going to make it all better."  
  
And she did make it better as soon as she changed into something more comfortable - jeans and one of her husband's old oxford shirts - and settled down in the rocking chair to nurse the baby. At this rate she didn't think the child would ever accept a bottle.  
  
Rauri was a much happier baby once her tummy was full.  
  
"Do you know how silly your father is?" Ginny asked the gurgling little girl. "When your brother Gareth was a wee thing, he got Da confused with duck. So he called your father duck for weeks and he was just beside himself. Tried everything he could to put a stop to it. Then one fateful day we went over to Grandmum's for Uncle Charlie's birthday and your twin uncles…"  
  
"And you'll not say another word if you want to continue to sleep in my bed," Draco warned as he entered the nursery.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she said with just a tinge of guilt in her voice. "Look who's a happy girl!"  
  
"I see," he said, making a silly face at Rauri so she'd giggle.  
  
"I think this baby girl loves her Da very much."  
  
Draco's expression turned serious. "Ginny, can we talk?"  
  
"Of course," she said, dread had begun to pool in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea where this was coming from.  
  
She followed him over to the window seat and settled back against his chest when he opened his arms to her. Rauri spent her time trying to pull herself up over her shoulder so she could see her father.  
  
"You know I love you right?" he asked once they'd gotten settled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He lightly nipped the soft skin of her neck as his hand caressed her hip.  
  
"You have," she said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking about how wonderful it has been having a baby in the house again. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it."  
  
Ginny relaxed against him as the earlier moment of dread completely dissipated. "I'm just glad you're getting your hands dirty this time so to speak."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't have to worry about being hosed down by a nappy-less Rauri."  
  
"That was your own fault, really," she giggled.  
  
"Gin Gin," he whispered close to her ear, causing her shiver slightly. "I think I wouldn't mind having another baby in the house."  
  
"Really?" She hoped she didn't sound too surprised. "I thought you didn't like having to share."  
  
"Things are different now."  
  
"Because you have a daughter - she's not competition." He didn't respond to her statement, opting to kiss her shoulder instead. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I've never been more sure in my life," he whispered, his arms snaking around her waist so he could hold her close. "I'd love to have another little princess to spoil rotten. Rauri is so different from when the boys were babies."  
  
"I can't guarantee you the results you want," she reminded him.  
  
"I know. Please?"  
  
She sighed. "I wouldn't say no to another baby."  
  
"Really?" he said excitedly. She could feel the giddiness coursing though his body.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what happens after Rauri gets to be a bit older."  
  
"We could start right now!"  
  
"You are impossible Draco Malfoy," she said exasperatedly. "_Impossible_! You best be glad that I love you as much as I do."  
  
"I am, Gin, I am. More than you'll ever know."

_fin_

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. _


	7. Cookie A Very Happy Christmas Indeed

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This cookie is a combination belated birthday present for my dear friend, Annibug. She is after all, the inspiration for Lucy Ann. It also turned into a bit of a Christmas gift for all my loyal readers. Thank you all for your support over the last year. It's been a difficult year for me, but with luck, next year will bring better fortunes.

Happy Christmas and Merry New Year to All!

**_Fifteen Years Cookie_ – A Very Happy Christmas Indeed**

"She's gone, finally," Liam whispered to his baby sister shortly after his Mum and brother had flooed to Diagon Alley for a bit of Christmas shopping. Da had gone to Dublin for a couple of days to supervise Murphy's visit with his parents.

So that meant that he was alone with Rauri. He was completely responsible for her well-being for the entire afternoon. It made him proud to know that his Mum thought him mature enough to handle a five month old baby by himself.

Although he really wished she'd wake up. It was no fun taking care of a sleeping baby. How was he supposed to be the responsible big brother when Rauri insisted on taking a nap after being fed lunch? Didn't she realize that this was his moment to shine?

He reached down and picked her up after a moment's hesitation. She grumbled a bit, but settled back to sleep once she was draped across his shoulder.

"It is no fun that all babies do is sleep," he informed her as he rifled through her closet looking for something more suitable for her to wear. The little pink cotton romper with bunnies on it just wasn't going to work out. By the time he was finished going through her drawers, he'd come up with a forest green velvet dress trimmed with matching tartan and cream lace and a pair of tights with several rows of lace across the bum.

He'd managed to get her in the dress with a minimum of trouble, but she had woken up enough to squirm as he tried to wrestle her little legs into the tights.

"There you are," Lucy Ann announced as she stepped into the bright nursery and shaking her head at the sight before her. "What on earth are you doing to your poor sister?"

"I don't know how Mum does it," he sighed exasperatedly, throwing the little soft black shoes down. "She can dress Rauri in five seconds flat."

"Move over," she ordered, giving him a not so gentle shove with her hip. "Did you wake her up just to change her clothes?"

Liam looked anywhere but at his best friend. "No."

She managed to get the baby's shoes on with a minimum of fuss before she set about tidying up the rest of her clothing. "Honestly Liam, she could have done with the rest of her nap. She'll be grumpy all afternoon now."

He picked his sister up before carefully smoothing down her wayward wisps of red curls. "Bite your tongue, witch. Being grumpy is beneath a Malfoy."

"She wasn't wearing this romper was she?" Lucy Ann helped up the discarded soft pink baby garment.

"Maybe."

"Don't you think she'd be more comfortable in this soft romper rather than a frilly little dress?"

"No, I don't think so. She's a Malfoy princess and is accustomed to looking beautiful all the time." He gave her a pointed stare, daring her to challenge his decree with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled slowly as she reached for Rauri. "You sound just like your father, you know that right?"

Liam's eyes went wide, but he recovered his composure quickly. That was the last thing he expected her to say. Besides what was she doing here meddling in his affairs? "Don't you have Christmas shopping you should be doing?"

"Are you mad? With my mother and Charlotte all afternoon? Besides, I'm all ready finished with my Christmas shopping."

"Is she here for Christmas or just shopping?"

"She's here until after the New Year along with Neil and Hayden," she said followed by a long suffering sigh.

"What? You didn't want to spend a delightful afternoon with perfect ickle little Hayden?" he teased.

"No, why do you think I'm here?"

"To spend the afternoon with the sweetest little witch in all of wizardom?" He made funny faces as he tickled Rauri's sides and earned himself a glower from the sleepy baby.

She rolled her eyes. "I came over to spend the afternoon with my friend. The little princess is just an added bonus. And see, I told you she'd be grumpy."

"She's not grumpy! She's just expressing her displeasure."

"You keep on believing that."

Liam was the perfect picture of innocence. "So, since you've finished your shopping, what did you get me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said, giving him a smug smile of satisfaction.

Lucy Ann retreated to the upstairs sitting room where the family Christmas tree was located. Only a lucky few got to see the private side of the holidays at Agecroft Hall because Ginny Malfoy tried hard to keep her husband's business life separate from their family life. They did a lot of entertaining, especially during the holidays, but she always wanted her children to have special memories of the holidays like she had from when she was growing up.

A huge live fir tree dominated one corner of the room. It was draped in faerie lights and strings of popcorn and cranberries. Each of the mismatched ornaments that hung from the multitude of limbs told a story about the Malfoy family. There was an ornament marking the first Christmas they were a family, others marking the birth of each of the children, ones made by little hands over the years and others still lovingly chosen by the matriarch for her tree each year. Presents of every shape and size, some exquisitely wrapped in expensive paper and others haphazardly wrapped by the wizards of the household, overflowed out from under the tree. The room was laden with fresh greenery intertwined with velvet ribbon of the deepest red and pewter. It was like Christmas wonderland come to life.

They spent the afternoon discussing their plans for the holiday break – much sleeping, two Quidditch matches and a New Year's ball seemed to be in the offing – all the while trying to keep a very cranky Rauri appeased. Liam broke out his father's new camera, wasting three rolls of film taking pictures of his baby sister in front of the tree, amongst the presents, reclining on the sofa, Lucy Ann holding her, him holding her and on and on. Once they grew tired of posing, Lucy Ann curled up on the sofa next to Liam, holding the baby and rubbing her back soothingly, while he read them _The Ugly Duckling_.

Lucy Ann followed Liam down to the kitchen to watch him fix a bottle after she'd been thoroughly embarrassed by a hungry baby rooting at her chest. Liam had only laughed and said it happened to his mum all the time. She watched how he lovingly coaxed his sister to take the bottle even though she was none too happy about it then carefully burp her so she didn't spit up everywhere. He didn't even ask for help when he changed her nappy, although he did make a very undignified face when he opened it.

She couldn't help thinking that Liam Malfoy was the epitome of everything a witch would want in a wizard: he was smart and funny, dependable, he was good with small children and it didn't hurt that he was quite handsome as well.

And her heart fluttered every time she got near him.

She knew it was wrong to have such feelings about her best friend, but she couldn't seem to help herself when she got around him. When he joked with her or gave her that half smile of his, the whole world would just melt away for a few moments. Stephie had caught her more than once staring at him from across the common room when she should have been studying. It needed to stop before he caught her. Then she'd be _really_ embarrassed.

"You know Liam, you're going to make some witch giddy in the future," she said lightly as she handed him Rauri's favorite pink blanket. He was trying to put his sister down for a nap in her cot in the sitting room since she dozed off while having her bottle.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're good with babies."

"And this will make some witch giddy how?"

"You're so bloody thick sometimes," she groaned, playfully slapping his arm. "Because you have enough experience with babies to actually be useful to your future wife!"

"Oh," he said, realization dawning on him. "I suppose she'll have to thank my Mum then."

"Yes, thank your Mum-"

"Bloody hell," Liam hissed, cutting her off.

"What?" she glanced around the room to see what the trouble was. Rauri had finally drifted off to sleep and everything was in its place then she noticed he was looking up, following his line of sight she spied a fresh sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Oh," she whispered.

"Only my mother would hang a spring of mistletoe near the baby cot! As if they needed another reason to snog!"

She put her hand on his arm. "Liam, it's all right. It doesn't mean anything."

"It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe," he said, sounding like someone in dire pain. "I don't need any more bad luck…"

"So what do you propose we do?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I suppose I'll have to kiss you."

Lucy Ann nodded, her eyes drifting closed as he leaned forward to barely brush the corner of her mouth with quick peck. She was glad she hadn't gotten her hopes up.

He stared at the floor. "That was a poor showing wasn't it?"

"It was more of a peck than a kiss," she supplied quickly.

"Probably didn't do much to alleviate the bad luck."

"Probably not."

"Bad luck is bad."

"Yes, very bad."

"Do you mind if I try again?" He looked up at her then, his gray eyes dark and smoldering. "Can't be having bad luck now can I?"

All she could do was shake her head no as her eyes fixated on his mouth, taking in how his bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top lip. His mouth covered hers before she had a chance to react, his lips soft and firm as his arms circled her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, trying with all her might to will this moment to last forever.

Liam pulled away when the need for air became an issue. "No bad luck for us now," he said slightly winded.

"Nope, no bad luck," she said. Her heart was racing. Liam Malfoy just kissed her. A real kiss at that. Her first real kiss. Liam Malfoy had just kissed her. Stephie was _not_ going to believe this!

She could die a happy witch now; her life was complete – Liam Malfoy had just kissed her!

"So, uhm, you're coming to the New Year's ball right?" he asked in a decidedly uncomfortable tone. He was looking everywhere but at her and his cheeks was tinged with an alarming shade of pink.

"Yes, I have my dress and everything."

"That's good."

"Uh huh."

His mother discovered them still in her sitting room an hour later sitting in opposite arms chairs in awkward silence, lost in their own thoughts. After checking to make sure her youngest was safe and sound, she sent Liam downstairs to help his brother wrap gifts on the pretense she wanted to speak to Lucy Ann about a couple holiday parties.

"I see the house is still standing," Ginny said with an amused little smile.

Lucy Ann perked up. "Oh, yes ma'am."

"Whose idea was it to change Rauri into her Christmas dress?"

"Liam's. He was almost finished when I arrived."

Ginny chuckled. "He's got this strange idea that she should be dressed like a princess all the time. Liam is more like his father than he cares to admit."

"I told him that," Lucy Ann replied with a giggle.

"He didn't like that very much, did he?"

"No, ma'am."

The Malfoy matriarch pulled several Gaellons from her robe pocket. "So how much do I owe you for keeping an eye on Liam?"

Lucy Ann had completely forgotten about that in the afterglow of the afternoon's events. Mrs. Malfoy had contacted her a few days previous to ask her if she'd mind terribly staying with Liam while she was out for the afternoon with Gareth. It wasn't that she was worried about Rauri's safety as much she was about her son's sanity after a few hours with a five month old baby. She'd even pay handsomely for her time.

"Not a thing," she replied, refusing to accept the handful of gold. Her first kiss from the boy she was totally in love with was payment enough, she just couldn't tell his mum that.

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure? I promised to pay you."

"Quite sure," Lucy Ann said brightly. "Consider it an early Christmas gift."

She gathered the younger witch in a warm hug before giving her a handful of floo powder. "Can we be expecting you on Boxing Day? I know Liam is looking forward to seeing you then."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good! Happy Christmas, Lucy Ann," Ginny said as her son's friend stepped in the fireplace.

She returned the holiday greetings just before she disappeared in the green flames that returned to her own home. She couldn't wait to see Liam on Boxing Day. Maybe, just maybe she could maneuver him under another sprig of mistletoe.

Then it would be very Happy Christmas indeed.


	8. Cookie Malfoy Flowers

**Title:** Fifteen Years Cookie – Malfoy Flowers  
**Name:** rainpuddle13  
**Rating:** Not Naughty  
**Characters/Ships:** Draco/Ginny, Rauri  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** It would be helpful if you've read _Fifteen Years_, but it's not necessary. I found this sitting on my hard drive unfinished so I thought I'd rectify that little problem. There is a nod to DH epilogue here only because it amused me at the moment, otherwise I still disavow its existence. Thanks to nokomis305 for the quick beta.

Happiest of birthdays to cupid12033. This is for you since no one loves the Malfoy sprogs more than you!

**Summary:** September showers bring Malfoy flowers.

**Fifteen Years Cookie – Malfoy Flowers**

Draco was helping Rauri get her land legs by holding her up by her hands as she attempted to toddle around the study. She was slowly but surely getting the hang of walking. He'd spent much of the morning trying to keep the baby occupied while Ginny got some rest.

They'd been out late the previous evening, having attended a function held at the Ministry for one of the many charities they supported. She'd been exhausted when they'd retired for the evening shortly after two in the morning, but had difficulty sleeping. Her tossing and turning had turned into a mild fever and a spot of retching. So Draco was spending the morning with his second favorite witch in the world.

"Rauri," Ginny said cheerfully as she entered the brightly lit room. He could instinctively tell that his wife wasn't feeling as well as she wanted everyone to believe. "How's Mummy's baby girl?"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Rauri broke away from him to toddle over to her mother on her chubby baby legs, arms outstretched, and babbling away. Ginny gathered her daughter up in her arms and showered her in kisses until she was giggling madly.

"You're walking so well now!" she praised in a sing-songy voice. "My little poppet is getting so big! You need to stop growing. Mummy doesn't want to lose her baby girl. No, no, no, she doesn't."

"Well, I see how unloved I am," Draco said, sniffling loudly for effect.

"Yes, terribly neglected aren't you?" Ginny asked with an incredulous tone, taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and settling the baby on her lap. "Your wife and daughter positively can't stand you."

"It's a good thing the truth has finally come out so I won't be the laughing stock of society any longer," he teased before kissing the top of Rauri's head and taking a seat next to Ginny. "I take it you're feeling a bit better this morning, love?"

"I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the day."

Draco wrested Rauri from his wife's arms and set her loose on the floor. "Should I Floo for a Healer?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I've already taken care of that. She'll be here a little later this afternoon."

"Do I need to remind her that Malfoys should not have to wait?" He would most definitely be having words with his wife's Healer. Ginny was ill and she should be first priority. They were Malfoys, damnit!

"No, she wanted to come immediately, but I wanted a chance to get myself sorted a little bit first."

Draco huffed; disappointed that he would not have to come to Ginny's aid. "Are you sure?"

"I think I'll live."

"Good, I was worried about you last night."

She snuggled against him, pulling her royal blue silk robe tightly around her. "You're the best husband a witch could ask for, you know that don't you?"

"You flatter me so." Draco took the opportunity of Ginny moving closer to him to kiss her tenderly. Even after all their years together, he was still in awe of his wife and her love for him.

"Why are you taking Mummy's slipper, sweet pea?" Ginny asked, giggling as she sacrificed one of her shoes to her daughter who pulled it off and tried to hand it to her father. "What did you have for breakfast? I'm absolutely ravenous."

"Toast and jam," he said, rescuing the slipper and giving a little white bunny to the baby to play with.

"I think I need something more substantial than that, a full English maybe."

He looked her over, taking in her still wan features. "Are you sure your stomach is up to all of that?"

"I believe so. Besides, I'm eating for two now and both of us are hungry." A little smile tugged mischievously at the corners of her lips.

"Two?" he asked, confusion causing his brows to furrow.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Draco squeaked, barely able to contain his joy.

They had decided shortly after Rauri was born that they wouldn't mind just one more child. Ginny had always felt that four was the perfect number of children and Draco was enjoying his second tour of duty as a father so much that he didn't want it to end. They had discussed the possibility of adding to the brood with the boys and the rest of the family, and everyone was surprisingly supportive of the idea.

So when Rauri was six months old, they decided to see what happened while neither actively trying to get pregnant nor doing much to prevent it. Months went by and nothing. It was starting to concern him since they'd never had trouble in the past, but then they had never actually tried for a baby before. Draco was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen for them.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, all the proper signs are there."

"I was beginning to think-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Shhh. Me too, but now we don't have to think on it anymore."

"Did you hear that, Rauri?" Draco asked his ginger-haired mini-Ginny, picking her up when she wandered too close and settling her in his lap. "You're going to be a big sister."

The baby for her part looked nonplussed at his declaration, and wiggled to be set free. "I don't think she's impressed," Ginny said, brushing the curls out of the baby's face. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I'll explain the importance to her after we see to your breakfast."

Draco had no idea how someone as svelte as Ginny could put away as much food as did in one sitting, but she laid waste to a full English breakfast and asked for more potatoes. The house-elves sensing the change in their mistress had been extra generous and attentive to her needs since the moment she'd awoken, and it pleased him very much. She would be well taken care of between them all.

The afternoon had dragged by while they waited for the Healer to make her mid-afternoon appointment, and now they'd been shut away in the master chambers for nearly an hour. He had Rauri confined to her playpen while he paced in his study wondering just how long an appointment with a Healer of this nature took.

"You're so adorable when you worry," Ginny said from the doorway where she was leaning against the frame watching him pace.

"Well?" He couldn't keep the concern he felt off his face. There was nothing he hated more than not knowing, it was second only to being kept waiting.

Ginny smiled warmly, and relief flooded over him. "We shouldn't make plans to for mid-May."

"A late spring baby?"

"Yes." She grinned then, her obvious happiness lighting up her whole being, and he thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

"So then, we'll have two spring babies and two summer babies. We have pretty impeccable timing if I say so myself." Draco couldn't think of anything better than a warm weather birthday, he himself having the good fortune to have been born in early June.

"Either that or we shag too much from August to November."

He gathered her in his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead. "We can never shag too much, love."

"So you say," she giggled.

"I can prove it to you," he growled softly, his hands slipping down to cup her arse.

"You are a wicked, wicked man," she purred just before he captured her lips in a demanding kiss.

Draco had every intention of showing his very lovely and pregnant wife just how wicked he could be. He was looking forward to the coming months as her body changed to accommodate their growing child. Ginny had always been a very lovely, but there was something about her being pregnant that just made her radiant. It made him weak at the knees to think he caused this change in her; this was his fault, and he couldn't have been happier about it either.

Despite the soft moan that escaped her lips as his hands softly kneaded the roundness of her hips, she pushed him away. "The baby is watching."

True to Ginny's words, Rauri was standing in her playpen peering over the top railing at them, watching their actions with interest.

"Bugger, and I had plans," he said, feigning disappointment.

"Maybe later." She untangled herself from the circle of his arms to go see to the needs of their daughter. "You will have to help Mummy pick a name for the new baby, sweet pea," Ginny cooed to the baby, picking Rauri up and putting her on her hip.

The family settled into a quiet evening together after dinner, with Draco staying downstairs to finish up a bit of work while Ginny put Rauri down for the night. He gave up after an hour because he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than celebrating their happy news, so he capped the bottle of ink and put away his quill and sought out his wife.

"We'll have to plan a trip to Hogsmeade soon so we can tell the boys," Ginny said quietly as he entered their dimly lit room. She was lying in the middle of the bed with their pink clad daughter.

"I know. I will make the arrangements first thing in the morning." He sighed and readied for bed, bothering to put on his sleep trousers since it appeared they were going to have a guest for the evening. "What do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, gingerly crawling into bed as to not to disturb the sleeping toddler.

"She doesn't like the sound of the rain on her window."

He hadn't even noticed it had begun to rain, but he could hear it now that it had been brought to his attention. "A silencing charm?"

"She wasn't having any of it."

"Oh."

Draco lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling listening to crackling fire and the even breathing of his wife while thinking of all the things he could be doing if there wasn't a tiny red-headed moppet in the middle of bed. Rauri would occasionally put a cold little foot on his bare side just to remind him she was there.

"You know I get to name this baby don't you?" Draco asked after a while, sure in the knowledge that Ginny was still awake.

She kissed the top of the baby's head and continued rubbing her back. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

Draco snorted softly. "You thought wrong."

"Apparently."

"What do you think of the name Perseus?"

"No," she said immediately and firmly.

"You didn't even give it any thought before dismissing it."

"I didn't have to; it's too close to Percy's name."

"Yes, you're right," Draco conceded, his brows furrowing in concentration. The last thing he wanted to do was inflate his brother-in-law's already quite large ego. "How about Tegmen?"

"No."

"Castor?"

"No."

"Delphinius?"

"You're just naming constellations and stars until you hit one I might like, besides we have loads of time to think of the perfect name and we don't even know what it is yet."

He turned to face Ginny, hoping that direct physical contact might help his cause, but his advances to the other side of the large bed were immediately blocked by a nappy covered bottom pressed firmly into his chest. When he tried to move Rauri into a more desirable position, the baby whimpered, causing his wife to send him a warning look.

"It's a Black family tradition," Draco whispered after he was sure he hadn't woken the baby up. "I want our last baby to have a good, strong name rooted in the old traditions!"

"I'm all for that." Her hand sought out his underneath the warm blankets, twining their fingers together. He closed his eyes and savored the feelings of comfort and loved that washed over him from such a simple gesture.

"Then why are you being so difficult?" he asked, sounding more petulant than he had intended.

Ginny stiffed. "I want our baby to have a name that will not cause them to be ridiculed mercilessly at school."

"Scorpius. There, a good, strong name and fits with long standing family tradition."

"You've got to be joking right? Scorpius?"

"My mother was fond of that name. If I'd had a brother, that would've been his name, but things didn't work out that way. She wanted me to use it for my son."

He'd tried over the years to imagine what Liam or Gareth would have been like had they'd been given the name Scorpius, but he found it difficult to associate either of them with the name. His sons were so uniquely tied – mentally, physically, spiritually – to their given names that he couldn't imagine them with any other name.

"Why didn't you say something before?" she asked, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Because it wasn't the right time." He scooted a little closer to his wife without physical protest from their daughter. Ginny's bare leg brushed against his flannel covered one. "I knew you wanted to name our first baby boy for your brother, and rightfully so. Then when Gareth came along, and you were so enamored with the name, that I didn't have the heart to suggest Scorpius."

"Well," Ginny said ever so softly, "we can use it now if we have another little boy."

"You mean that?" Draco asked, elated. He'd finally gotten his way at long last, granted he'd had to resort to emotionally blackmailing his wife to do it, but finally at least one of their children was going to be named according to tradition. And it wasn't if he'd actually lied to her, his mother had been fond of the name.

"Of course," she said with a small smile and tugging at his hand. She leaned over Rauri to give him a tender kiss to seal the agreement which he was more than happy to return, that was until he got elbowed just below his breast bone by his precious little bunny princess who decided she was too crowded and needed to make some space for herself. She huffed, turning over to sprawl out on her back to assure maximum space allocation.

Draco watched his daughter with fascination in the crackling firelight, taking one of her tiny hands in his and rubbing it gently with his thumb. "How does someone so small take up so much room?"

"It's a special gift small children have, I suppose, but I don't recall Liam and Gareth requiring quite so much space," she answered.

"No," he half-snorted, realizing he was precariously close to the edge of the bed. "They were too busy clinging to you for dear life, Liam especially."

"He was a bit of a snuggle monster, wasn't he?"

"That would be an understatement. I could barely get next to you for the first few years he was alive!"

"Oh, you managed just fine," she teased. "We ended up with Gareth didn't we?"

"Yes, yes, we did by some miracle."

Ginny rescued a snow white bunny from disappearing beneath their big mound of pillows and placed it by Rauri's side. "Merlin help us if she woke up and couldn't find Callopie."

"I have grown rather fond of the ability to hear."

"You know," Ginny said slowly, gazing lovingly at little girl taking up so much room in their bed, "the baby very well may be a little girl. Did your mother have any suggestions for that?"

"No," Draco drawled, pondering the possibility of having another pretty little princess to spoil rotten. Truth be told, he liked having little girls more than little boys. "There's never been a female Malfoy, well, until Roro that is…"

"We definitely have to consider the possibility."

"That we do. Talitha?"

"No."

"Nashira?"

Ginny sighed heavily. "I was thinking of something more mythical."

"Like what? Guinevere?" he asked in feigned innocence, knowing just how much she detested that name. It was too close to her own name that she hated with a passion.

"No," she said tightly, "but something along those lines."

"Morgain…"

"I'm not naming my baby for an evil witch!" she said adamantly.

"She's not evil, just misunderstood." Draco felt the need to defend the witch since he knew a thing or two about being mistaken for being evil.

"I don't care."

"Okay then, Morgain's out."

"Thank you."

"Avalon?" he suggested jokingly, knowing that if he didn't tread carefully he would end up on the sofa.

Ginny pushed herself up on her elbow to look over at him. "What did you say?"

"Avalon?" he asked in confusion.

"I sort of like that."

"Really?"

"Well, not Avalon," Ginny said dismissively, "but I do like the name Ava."

"Ava Malfoy?" Draco tried out the name to see how it rolled off his tongue. It sounded nice. He could get used to it. "I think I like it."

"Ava Malfoy," she repeated. "Ava. Liam, Gareth, Rauri and Ava. I think it fits. I like it a lot."

"Did we just decide on a name for our daughter if we have one?" he asked, thinking that things went a little too easily.

Ginny giggled. "I believe we just did!"

"That was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Me too, I was sure blood would be drawn before we'd come to a decision."

"I don't think it would have come to that," he said, yawning.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered huskily, "and I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now."

"I know, and I love you too, Gin. Get some sleep since I've been thwarted by your daughter. You need your rest anyway; after all, you're carrying my child now." He settled down on the soft mattress and adjusted the covers until they were just right, and then laid his hand over his wife's smaller one resting on Rauri's back.

Draco last conscious thought before sleep finally claimed him was that his life couldn't get any better and he truly didn't deserve his wife.

Bonus Deleted Scene:

"If we have a little boy we're calling him Jack," Ginny said long after he'd thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Jack?" he asked, befuddled. "I thought we'd decided on Scorpius?"

"We did, but I'm calling him Jack anyway."

Commentary: I really wanted to work this in, but I could never get it to fit right since the story is from Draco's POV so we don't get to see what is going through Ginny's head when they are discussing names. For the record, she didn't cave without a backup plan – lots of praying; following every witch tale she could find to assure a girl; and if all that failed, ignore the name entirely and call the baby something else more pleasing to her!


End file.
